Tisiphone, mon côté vengeur
by AJENA
Summary: Irène, Serpentarde, 16 ans. Elle se fait toujours toute petite, ne sait pas s'imposer et subit donc les moqueries. Jusqu'au jours où Tisiphone, une mystérieuse jeune fille, rentre dans sa vie sans y être invité. Histoire à chute. Inspiration : HP, Thirteen, Fight Club ...
1. Chapter 1

Encore un devoir de raté. Si ça continuait comme ça, Irène n'aurait pas ses BUSE. Elle soupira en serrant ses livres un peu plus fort contre elle. Tête baissée, elle sortit de la classe. Quelques élèves qui avaient finit depuis quelques minutes, attendaient leur quelques amis dans le couloir en discutant. Parmi eux, il y avait Billie Meandea qui parlait avec une de ses nombreuses amis. Billie était parfaite : blonde aux yeux bleus rieurs sur un visage doux, elle était intelligente, gentille, loyale et … déprimante pour Irène. Elle en était jalouse de cette fille, et cela l'empêchait de devenir son amie. Elle lui jeta un regard en biais pendant qu'elle rassurait son amie quand aux résultats.

Irène continua et entra dans sa salle commune, la salle froide et glauque des Serpentards. Elle baissa instinctivement la tête et ses pas se firent plus silencieux. Pourvu que personne ne la voit et ne l'arrête … mais c'était sans compter sur un tapis mal lissé sur le sol. Elle se prit un pied dedans et ne put qu'échapper un cris avant que sa tête ne heurte la pierre froide du sol. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux (son crâne lui faisait un mal fou) et le rouge aux joues (elle entendit les rires autour d'elle). Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, elle ne vit d'abord que des chandelles danser devant ses yeux puis distingua le visage de Billie qui se retenait de rire et essayait d'afficher un regard inquiet. C'était tout elle ça, toujours être la gentille. Irène accepta la main qu'elle lui tendait et se hissa pour se relever.

« ça va ? »

Irène acquiesça, baissa la tête et s'enfuit vers son dortoir, les larmes coulant sur ses joues. Elle se cogna plusieurs fois aux murs dans l'escalier, qui semblait tourner autour d'elle. Elle ouvrit la porte de son dortoir, vit son lit et fit quelques pas en avant mais s'écroula sur le sol.

« Irène réveille-toi »

Elle ressentit des coups sur son crâne et papillonna des yeux pour se faire à la lumière. Elle distingua peu à peu une salle blanche, pleine de lit, et compris qu'elle était à l'infirmerie. Assis sur une chaise près d'elle, Robert « Bob » Thomas la regardait.

« Bob ? Il s'est passé quoi ? J'ai le crâne amoché bien !

- Ton langage aussi on dirait. Sourit-il tendrement. Tu as fait une commotion cérébrale, et tu t'es évanouit dans ta chambre, on t'a amené ici.

- Qui ça, on ?

- D'après ce que j'ai compris, c'est Julie qui t'a retrouvé mais elle a juste put te faire léviter jusqu'à ta salle commune. Après c'est Pacôme et Potter qui ont pris le relais je crois, en tout cas c'est eux qui sont venue me chercher.

- Pâcome et Potter ? »

Irène ouvrit de grands yeux. James Potter était dans sa classe, cinquième année de Serpentard. Beau brun aux allures de Lucky Luke, il la faisait craqué depuis … la première année, la première fois qu'elle l'avait vu. Malheureusement, elle avait vite compris qu'elle ne serait pas la seule soupirante et qu'il ne s'intéresserait jamais à elle. D'ailleurs elle ne lui avait parlé que très peu de fois.

« Et … comment s'est passé ton examen de métamorphose ? Continua Rob

- Bof, on verra mais je le sens mal. Mais ne parlons pas de ça.

- Ah mademoiselle Harper, vous êtes réveillée ! Dit l'infirmière en entrant. Veuillez avalez ce verre, d'un coup. Avez-vous encore mal à la tête ?

- Un petit peu. Je peux aller manger dans la Grande Salle.

- Hum … je pense que vous pouvez mais revenez passer la nuit ici. Je veux vous avoir en observation

- Oui madame. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle. Robert Thomas était le cousin de Irène, le fils de la sœur de sa mère. C'était son meilleur ami, d'abord parce qu'il la comprenait et n'essayait pas de la changer, et ensuite parce que c'était le seul en qui elle arrivait à avoir confiance. Malheureusement, il avait été envoyé à Poufsouffle, et de deux ans de plus qu'elle, elle savait qu'il ne serait plus là l'année suivante. De deux tête de plus, maigre, avec des lunettes à monture carré, il avait le physique d'un intello cool.

Dans la grande salle, ils allèrent s'installer à la table des Poufsouffle où l'on mangea tranquillement. Irène n'osait émettre aucun regard vers la table des Serpentards, de peur de rougir. A la fin du repas, elle allait sortir de la Grande Salle quand on l'appela. Elle se retourna. James Potter venait vers elle, un bras autour des épaules de Billie, et riait de bon cœur avec Hippolyte Pacôme.

« Tu vas mieux ? Demanda gentiment Billie.

- Oui, merci, » répondit-elle avec un sourire timide.

Elle n'adressa cependant aucun regard aux garçons, elle attendait qu'ils reprennent tous les trois leur chemin mais ils attendirent en la regardant. Elle comprit au bout d'un moment qu'ils attendaient peut-être des remerciement.

« Hum … c'est … c'est vous, qui m'avez conduit à l'infirmerie, non ?

- Oui, dit Pacôme.

- Et bien, merci. (elle tenta un sourire)

- De rien. Dit Potter. Prend soin de toi » continua-t-il en faisant quelques pas.

Irène ne put s'empêcher de rougir et de sourire bêtement. Elle imaginait James Potter au dessus d'elle essayant en vain de la réveiller, puis la portant jusqu'à l'infirmerie où il aurait déposer un baisé sur ses lèvres si l'infirmière n'était pas entrée.

« Fais attention, y'a une marche là ! »

Elle leva la tête vers un Potter au sourire moqueur qui lui montrait la marche qu'il venait de passer. Les trois Serpentards rirent en continuant leur chemin, alors que des larmes montaient aux yeux de Irène. Elle se précipita vers l'infirmerie et se coucha directement. L'infirmière lui donna un pyjama et des médicaments pour la nuit et sortit. Irène se mit à regarder le plafond avec la profonde envie de pleurer.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu craques encore pour un imbécile pareil ? »

Elle tourna la tête vers la droite et remarqua pour la première fois une élève d'un peu près son âge couché dans le lit d'à côté. Elle était blonde avec un visage et un port de tête digne, à la limite de l'orgueil.

« T'es qui ? Demanda Irène effrayée par ce qu'elle venait de dire.

- Je m'appelle Tisiphone Hellen, dit la belle inconnue en se levant énergiquement de son lit et en tendant une main vers Irène. Et …

- Irène Harper, répondit-t-elle perdue. Pourquoi tu es là ?

- Une petite garce m'a lancé un sort par derrière parce que son mec m'avait draguée, dit-elle dans un mélange de rage et de suffisance. Et toi ?

- Je … j'avais une commotion cérébrale. »

Irène attendit quelques instants et fut reconnaissante envers Hellen de ne pas devoir se justifier. Elle pensait retourner à sa quête du sommeil, mais elle se demandait toujours si elle n'avait pas rêvé la première phrase.

« Qu'est-ce que tu m'as dit tout à l'heure ? Demanda-t-elle enfin.

- Je te demandais pourquoi tu craquais sur Potter alors qu'il se moque ouvertement de toi.

- Je … c'est … comment le sais-tu ?

- ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure. »

Irène ne sut quoi faire d'autre que d'hausser les épaules et Hellen se recoucha sans un mot. Elle ferma dignement les yeux, allongée droite, les mains croisées sur le ventre. Il y avait quelque chose de bizarre chez cette fille, elle était trop belle, trop digne et Irène pensa à Billie. Même Billie ne lui arrivait pas à la cheville. Elle soupira et finit par s'endormir.

Le lendemain matin, l'infirmière réveilla doucement Irène. Elle lui donna une potion, une pilule et l'autorisa à sortir. Il était déjà 10h, et les deux premiers cours de la journée était finit. Irène sortit de l'infirmerie et fut étonnée de voir Tisiphone Hellen, appuyée contre le mur, droite, un sourire se dessinant sur son visage.

« Je t'attendais. Ça te dit d'aller manger un morceau avant de reprendre les cours ?

- euh … oui mais …

- Que l'on rate deux ou trois heures, ça reviendra au même, et je suis sûr que tu meurs de faim. »

Elle avait raison, elle avait faim et n'avait franchement pas envie de retourner en cours maintenant. Pourtant, elle savait que jamais elle ne réussirait son année si elle commençait à sécher. Son corps contredisant sa raison, elle suivit tranquillement Tisiphone de sa démarche gracieuse. Elles arrivèrent devant une tapisserie d'une coupe de fruit, dans un couloir sous le niveau du sol. Irène en avait souvent entendu parler mais n'y avait jamais été. Tisiphone gratta une poire qui échappa un rire et une ouverture apparut. Elles entrèrent dans une immense cuisine où quatre tables trônaient, aussi grandes que celles de la grande salle. Des elfes s'activaient ça et là à préparer, nettoyer, cuisiner. Tisiphone alla s'asseoir sur le banc le plus proche et Irène s'assit à côté d'elle.

« Je vais prendre un œuf de kille à la coque, deux tartines de confiture à la baie pinéaire et un grand verre de jus de potiron, dit Hellen comme on passerait commande dans un restaurant à un elfe qui venait d'apparaitre près d'elle. Et toi Irène ?

- euh … je … pareil. »

Irène fut extrêmement étonnée qu'elle l'appelle par son prénom, chose que peu de personne faisait à Poudlard. La commande fut très vite apportée et elles mangèrent tranquillement.

« Tu es dans quelle maison ?

- Gryffondor. Et toi Serpentard.

- Hum … tu as de la chance. Je voulais aller à Gryffondors mais le choixpeau m'a envoyé à Serpentard. Je me demande bien pourquoi.

- Tu es très intelligente et maligne.

- Pas à ma connaissance, » grommela Irène.

Peu de temps après, elles sortirent et se saluèrent pour aller en cours. Irène se précipita le cœur battant vers le fond des cachots où se tenait son double cours de potion. Elle avait déjà manqué une heure et tremblait de peur que le prof ne l'autorise pas à rester. Elle frappa à la porte et l'ouvrit. Le professeur Puck ne semblait pas l'avoir vu, car il continua à commenter un chaudron au fond de la classe. Irène se dirigea vers une table du fond, sortit son chaudron qu'elle grossit à l'aide d'un sortilège, et des ingrédients. Elle s'efforça de ne pas lever les yeux, alors qu'elle sentait des regards la brûler. Le professeur ne remarqua pas sa présence du cours ou ne la releva pas. Peut-être que ce n'était pas un inconvénient quelques fois de paraitre invisible aux yeux des autres.

Une heure et demie plus tard, elle ressortit en soupirant et se précipita vers la Grande Salle pour y rejoindre Robert. Cependant, elle ne put que remarquer que certains élèves qu'elle ne connaissait pas la regardait avec un sourire moqueur. Peut-être était-elle parano mais elle avait la quasi-certitude que toute l'école était au courant de sa chute. Elle entra dans la grande salle les yeux baissés et alla manger avec les Poufsouffles.

« On se rejoint à 21h, ici ? demanda Robert.

- Oui, à tout à l'heure. »

Irène venait de finir de manger et quittait Robert dans le hall. Etant dans ses années d'ASPIC, il ne restait jamais longtemps avec elle, préférant se concentrer sur ses révisions. Elle devrait faire pareil, mais à chaque fois qu'elle se retrouvait devant ses livres, une profonde envie de pleurer ou de dormir la prenait. Irène était en profonde pensée sur sa fainéantise mais fut couper par Potter, Pacôme et Meandea qui passait. Elle baissa les yeux et monta les escaliers du hall pour aller à la bibliothèque. Elle regarda du coin de l'œil les trois autres rirent en descendant les marches qui menait dehors. Soudain, elle vit comme un ralenti dans un film, Billie bascula en avant entrainant à sa suite Potter et Pacôme et ils roulèrent sur la pelouse trois marches plus bas. Tous les élèves présents se figèrent. Près quelques secondes, certains se mirent à rire, d'autre à chuchoter. Irène ouvrit de grands yeux.

« Attention à la marche Potter », s'exclama une voix.

Tisiphone passa à côté de Irène, le nez en l'air, un sourire fière aux lèvres. Elle lui adressa un clin d'œil discret avant de disparaître au coin d'un couloir. Irène regarda autour d'elle si personne ne l'avait vu et ne put retenir un sourire en voyant Billie rouge de honte, qui cherchait à comprendre ce qui s'était passé, Potter sauter à cloche pied avec une expression drôlement douloureuse au visage, et Pacôme se tenir le nez d'où s'échapper abondamment un liquide rouge.

Le samedi matin suivant, Irène décida d'aller respirer l'air frais de l'automne. Elle sortit, écharpe sur le nez, main dans les poches de sa robe. Elle aimait bien l'automne, parce qu'il y avait du vent et qu'elle le sentait dans ses cheveux, parce que la forêt interdite prenait une teinte brune, orange qui la rendait plus effrayante, parce que le bruit de la fine pluie qui tombait sur les feuilles l'empêchait d'entendre quiconque autour d'elle … Irène se dirigea vers le pont des arches et vit Tisiphone, dangereusement assise sur la rambarde regarder vers Pré-au-Lard.

« Bonjour, » dit-elle.

Elle ne bougea pas, le visage droit, les yeux impassibles, les lèvres formant une ligne et ses cheveux blonds tirés en arrière et attachés d'un petit ruban bleu nuit. Irène frissonna. Comment pouvait-elle savoir qu'elle arrivait, elle qui avait pris l'habitude de marcher le plus silencieusement possible jusqu'à être fantôme ?

« Bonjour, chuchota Irène

- Belle journée, n'est-ce pas ?

- Hum … oui, si on aime la pluie, le vent et le froid.

- J'aime tout cela, » affirma Tisiphone.

Irène aurait put dire qu'elle aussi, qu'elle adorait cet atmosphère de légèreté, mais c'est la chute des trois plus beaux abrutis de Serpentard qui lui revint d'abord à l'esprit. Après avoir réfléchis pendant la nuit, elle en était sûr maintenant, Tisiphone avait lancé un sort pour qu'ils tombent de la sorte.

« hum … je … voulais te remercier pour hier … avec Potter, Pacôme et Meandea. Tu n'étais pas obligée.

- Oui mais ça m'a fait plaisir, dit Tisiphone avec un sourire fière mais digne avant de prendre un air enragé. Je déteste la moquerie gratuite. »

Irène frissonna encore une fois. Mieux valait ne pas chercher à s'en prendre à cette fille. Après quelques secondes de silence, Tisiphone tourna un visage pure vers Irène et lui adressa un sourire.

« ça te dit de voler en balai ?

- Hum … j'aimerai beaucoup mais j'ai toujours été très mauvaise pour contrôler mon balai.

- Je serais à côté. Aller viens. »

Tisiphone sauta gracieusement de la rambarde et se dirigea vers l'extrémité du pont. Irène la rattrapa à petit pas pressés et marcha près d'elle, la tête baissée. Elles traversèrent ensuite la pelouse, se gelant les pieds dans la rosée et arrivèrent près du terrain de Quidditch. Pour emprunter un balai de l'école, il suffisait de marquer son prénom sur un registre et la porte s'ouvrait. Elles prirent deux balais et entrèrent sur le terrain. Il était trop tôt et il faisait trop froid pour que d'autre élèves soient en train de voler. Tisiphone enfourcha son balai et tapa du pied pour décoller. Elle prit directement de l'altitude, les yeux mi-clos pour apprécier le vent. Irène enfourcha à son tours son balai et tapa du pied. Ses mains, tremblante de peur, s'agrippèrent avec force sur son balai si bien que ses faibles muscles des bras lui firent bientôt mal. Elle préfèra faire plusieurs tours de terrain avant de s'aventurer à plusieurs mètres du sol. Petit à petit, elle prit de l'altitude et rejoignit Tisiphone qui s'était arrêté au milieu du terrain plus haut que les tribunes.

« Regarde comme c'est beau, » dit-elle avec un sourire.

Irène déglutit difficilement et parvint à enfin quitter des yeux le manche de son balai pour regarder le paysage. En effet, c'était magnifique et son cœur se relâcha aussitôt. La forêt pleine des couleurs de l'automne vibrait au rythme du vent, devant un château immobile et un lac qui ressemblait à une plaque de verre noire. Irène soupira, et resta là plusieurs minutes, malgré le vent froid qu'elle sentait passer à travers les mailles de sa robe. Elle fut couper dans sa contemplation par des éclats de voix qui se rapprochaient. Elle baissa les yeux et vit un groupe d'élève en rouge et jaune venir vers le terrain.

« Oh non, pas eux ! Chuchota Tisiphone. Suis moi. »

Elle agrippa son balai, se pencha un peu dessus et se dirigea au dessus des tribunes. Irène la suivit et parvint à la rattraper au moment où elle sortait du terrain.

« hum … attend … on a pas le droit … dit Irène avec une grimace mal assurée.

- Personne n'en saura rien et il y a des endroit bien plus beau à admirer de haut » , argumenta Tisiphone sans gravité.

Son air sûre d'elle convainquit Irène qui le cœur battant, la suivie au dessus de la forêt interdite. Les questions se bousculaient dans sa tête. Pourquoi l'avait-elle suivi ? Pourquoi avait-elle enfreins le règlement ? Est-ce qu'elle se ferait prendre ? Comment Tisiphone pouvait-elle avoir l'air si assurée ? Pouvait-on les voir du château ? … pourtant, elle continuait de la suivre, sans se résoudre à écouter sa raison.

« Tu ne fais pas partie de l'équipe de Gryffondor ?

- Non, je préfère rester seule et ne pas faire parti de groupe sociaux.

- Bienvenue au club, » murmura Irène pour elle-même.

Mais Tisiphone sembla l'avoir entendu et se tourna vers elle avec un sourire rassurant. Elles volèrent encore plusieurs minutes, quand soudain Tisiphone se stoppa net. Elle fit un signe discret à Irène de se taire et de regarder vers le bas. Elles étaient au dessus d'une large clairière de la forêt interdite. Le spectacle qui s'offrait à elles coupa le souffle d'Irène. Allongé près d'un arbre, une licorne était allongée et semblait souffrir, elle respirait très mal. Un centaure était penché sur elle. Un coup de vent ébouriffa leurs crinières et la licorne leva faiblement la tête vers Irène et Tisiphone. Le centaure leva à son tours les yeux vers elles, et l'on put voir une ouverture béante dans le flanc de la licorne. Un liquide assez épais et d'une couleur argentée, s'en écoulait doucement.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui a fait ? Demanda Irène horrifiée.

- Il la soigne, la rassura Tisiphone. Regarde le pot près de lui »

En effet, le centaure se repencha sur la licorne et lui appliqua une épaisse couche d'une pâte verdâtre sur la plaie. Irène s'attendrit devant la scène et relâcha sa concentration sur son balai ... comme toujours touché par la poisse, c'est ce moment que choisit Eole pour souffler une bourrasque forte et rapide au dessus de la forêt. Le balai d'Irène vrilla et partit vers le lac. Elle jeta un oeil paniquée à Tisiphone qui n'avait pas bougé d'un poil. Elle se cramponna fermement au manche mais son balai était incontrôlable. Elle fut bientôt au dessus du lac et sa trajectoire l'en rapprochait dangereusement. Heureusement, le vieux garde chasse était en train de pêcher et d'un geste de baguette, fit venir Irène et son balai jusqu'à lui. Elle descendit de son bolide quand elle ne fut qu'à quelques centimètres du sol, les jambes tremblantes.

"Mademoiselle, que faites-vous sur un balai en dehors du terrain de Quidditch ? demanda de sa voix bourru le demi-géant.

- Je ... hum ...

- Vous ne faites pas partie d'une équipe de quidditch. C'est très dangereux de voler seule par ce temps. Allez, remettez-vous et rentrez au chaud."

Irène acquiesça et quitta la compagnie d'Hagrid. Elle savait qu'il n'était pas méchant, qu'il était même trop gentil avec les élèves mais il lui donnait toujours froid dans le dos.

Elle se dirigea, tenant maladroitement son balai, vers le placard ou elle devait le remettre. Elle jeta discrètement un coup d'oeil vers le dessus de la forêt mais Tisiphone avait disparu. Elle haussa les épaules. Elle comprenait parfaitement que la jeune fille n'ait pas voulu de punition et se soit enfoui. Après tout, elle aurait fait pareil et elles n'étaient pas vraiment amie. Après avoir rangé son balai et traverser la parc, elle se heurta à quelqu'un. Elle balbutia des excuses en levant les yeux.

"Pas de chance, Miss Harper, je vous ai vu survoler la forêt et le lac, ce qui est interdit. Vous écoperez de deux heures de retenue demain après-midi." grinça la concierge, Madame Altman.

Irène baissa les yeux, acquiesça et rentra dans le château. Tout en marchant la tête dans les épaules pour se faire toute petite, dans sa tête, elle maudissait : pourquoi fallait-il que cette concierge ne veuille pas être en congé un dimanche ? Et pourquoi elle-même était si timide et n'osait s'imposer ? Elle pensa à Tisiphone qui elle aurait garder son air noble comme elle le gardait en toute circonstance. Irène la chercha brièvement des yeux mais ne la trouva pas. Elle décida de redescendre dans son dortoir pour travailler dans la salle commune.


	2. Chapter 2

Voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! N'hésitez pas à me faire vos critiques et surtout dites le si vous ne comprenez pas quelque chose ! je serais là pour rectifier !

Bonne lecture

* * *

Irène se leva ce matin là, bougonnant comme toujours. Elle regarda le réveil qui lui indiqua qu'il était 11h43. Elle râla de plus belle. Bien sûr, elle était la dernière réveillée de son dortoir. Elle ne s'entendait pas beaucoup avec les autres filles avec qui elle partageait la chambre. Elles ne pensaient qu'à honneur de la famille, ou trouver leur meilleur parti ou même devenir des Rennes de Bal … tout pour faire la fierté des parents. Une chose qu'Irène ne pouvait concevoir.

En effet, après le décès de ses parents dès son plus jeune âge (accident d'avion, c'est un comble pour des sorciers de sang-purs), c'est Marta, une grande tante qui l'avait élevée. Son enfance avait été à la fois dure car cette tante avait des principes vieux-jeux mais en même tant agréable. Elle s'entendait très bien avec elle et son statut d'orpheline la faisait être chouchoutée et gâtée. Qu'elle se ramène avec des bonnes notes ? ben il faudrait déjà être douée en cours et Marta s'était faite une raison quand à l'arrivée des bulletins de sa nièce. Paraître une fille modèle ? elle l'était. Après tout, elle était calme, ne répondait jamais, ne faisait pas de bêtise et n'écopait que rarement d'heure de colle. Trouver un mari ? Attendez, Irène était à l'aube de ses 16 ans et sa tante, pour avoir enduré le contraire, la laissait de son libre chef décidée de son avenir.

Irène se dirigea en soupirant dans la salle de bain. Elle prit rapidement une douche, se lava les dents, s'habilla. Elle s'arrêta devant son reflet dans le miroir. Irène était brune au cheveux coupés en un dégradé peu jolie et qui n'atteignait pas ses épaules. Son visage était plutôt jolie mais elle n'aimait pas du tout. Elle trouvait qu'avec son nez légèrement en trompette et ses oreilles bien rondes, elle ressemblait à une souris. Ses yeux étaient petits, verts foncés sous une épaisse rangée de cils noirs. Sa bouche fine ressortait sur sa peau blanche.

Son corps non plus ne lui plaisait pas. Elle se trouvait trop grande pour une fille (du haut de ses 1 mètre 70) et sans forme. Pas de seins, peu de fesse et ne parlons pas des hanches. Non, elle ne se trouvait vraiment pas jolie et pourtant elle avait essayé de se maquiller, d'être coquette mais on ne l'avait pas plus remarquée. Alors elle s'était remise à porter de large sweat-shirt quand elle ne devait pas porter l'uniforme de Poudlard. Comme à présent, elle enfila un jean slim, un sweat-shirt noir à capuche. Elle bailla et sortit de la salle de bain pour se rendre dans la Grande Salle et manger.

"T'as loupé le petit dej' ? lui demanda Bob.

- Oui, soupira Irène. Repas de tartine de beurre, comme tous les dimanches"

Elle était à la table des Serpentard et Robert s'était arrêté la saluer en passant. Il lui proposa de passer l'après-midi ensemble mais elle devait se rendre à ses retenues et elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas le temps de cumuler cela avec ses devoirs qu'elle devait rendre dans la semaine. Elle refusa donc poliment et continua de manger. Bob savait très bien comment se comporter avec elle quand elle agissait ainsi. Il haussa les épaules et passa son chemin. Après avoir rapidement englouti quelques tartines de beurre, elle sortit de table pour repasser à son dortoir chercher une robe de sorcier et attendre patiemment l'heure de retenus. Elle n'avait aucune envie de s'attirer plus de foudre de la concierge en venant habillé en moldu, même si le week-end, les élèves étaient libres de se vêtir à leur goût.

"Me pardonnes-tu ?" demanda une voix féminine, près d'elle.

Irène sursauta et se retourna. Tisiphone l'avait rattrapée et marchait près d'elle, le regard en avant de sa démarche droite et gracieuse.

"A propos de ... ? commença Irène

- D'hier, de t'avoir laissée te prendre une heure de colle.

- Je n'ai pas à te pardonner, tu avais raison de ne pas t'en mêler. J'aurais fait la même chose, soupira Irène.

- Très bien. Dis, pourrais-tu me rendre un service ?

- Dis toujours. proposa Irène, méfiante.

- Est-ce que tu pourrais aller voir un certain Nott qui est de ta maison, en Septième année et lui demander un 3 gallions ?"

Irène fut surprise. Elle connaissait Nott sans jamais lui avoir parlé, de réputation. C'était un élève névrosé qui semblait toujours de bonne humeur et ne pouvait s'empêcher de pouffer. Il était l'apothicaire officiel de Poudlard, tout le monde le savait parmi les élèves et pourtant jamais il ne s'était fait prendre par un professeur. Irène fut surprise elle-même d'accepter de rendre ce service.

"Merci. Voilà l'argent. On se retrouve ici dans 5 minutes ?

- Très bien."

Irène prit l'argent que Tisiphone lui tendait, pas le moins nerveuse.

Arrivée dans la salle commune, elle rentra sa tête dans ses épaules et pria pour que Nott ne soit pas présent. Malheureusement, il était à une table près de la fenêtre, seul. Prenant un courage qu'elle ne se connaissait pas à deux mains, elle se dirigea silencieusement vers lui.

"Nott ?"

Celui-ci leva les yeux vers elle et sourit. On pouvait lire dans ses yeux de la surprise et de l'amusement.

"Combien ? demanda-t-il.

- Comment sais-tu ... ? Irène noya la fin de sa phrase en déglutissant bruyamment, mal à l'aise.

- Et bien, on ne se connait pas et généralement, ce n'est pas pour rien que des inconnus viennent m'aborder. Alors ? combien ?

- 3 Gallions, s'il te plait."

Il sortit un petit sachet en papier déjà cacheté et lui tendit. Elle lui tendit le plus discrètement possible les 3 gallions qu'elle avait gardé dans sa main. Il les prit, compta d'un coup d'oeil et leva à nouveau le regard vers elle en souriant.

"Un plaisir de faire affaire avec toi, Harper. A bientôt"

Irène frissonna. Elle doutait que son "à bientôt" soit utile, car elle ne viendrait pas le revoir de sitôt. Elle mis fermement le sachet dans la poche kangourou de son sweat-shirt et alla dans son dortoir. Elle se dépêcha de choisir une robe pour fuir la présence de Billie et Julie, ses colocataires.

Tisiphone était assise sur la première marche de marbre du hall, un livre ouvert sur les genoux. Elle leva la tête alors que Irène était encore à quelques mètres. Elle referma son livre, se leva et remis en place les plis de sa jupe. Puis elle se dirigea vers Irène et sans un mot lui fit signe de l'accompagner à l'extérieur. Irène la suivie. Elles se dirigèrent dans un coin qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Il s'agissait d'un coin de pelouse du parc qui descendait en pente douce et était caché par quelques fines tours du château. Tisiphone s'installa par terre, sortit de fines feuilles de papier et un bout de parchemin déchiré. Elle en déchira un petit rectangle et le roula entre ses doigts pour en faire un tube. Irène comprit rapidement pour avoir déjà assisté à ce manège quelques fois et sortit le sachet de papier qu'elle venait d'obtenir de Nott. Tisiphone s'en saisit et une minute plus tard alluma son joint du bout de sa baguette. Elle se redressa, s'appuya contre le mur d'une des tours, replia ses jambes devant elle et inspira sur le cône. Elle relâcha quelques secondes plus tard une épaisse fumée dans un soupire de soulagement ... comme si soudain, elle se sentait libérée d'un poids.

"Merci," murmura-t-elle à Irène

Elle tira quelques bouffées encore sur le joint avant de le tendre à Irène. Celle-ci se doutait depuis qu'une forte odeur avait rempli l'espace que ce serait bientôt son tours. Elle ne pensa même pas à refuser poliment, ce qu'elle aurait sans doute fait en tant normal et prit le joint entre ses doigts. Elle inspira dessus pour que l'extrémité opposée deviennent incandescente et sentir une chaleur sèche emplir sa bouche. Elle inspira de nouveau profondément pour amener la fumée jusqu'à ses poumons.

"Ce n'est pas la première fois que tu fumes. affirma Tisiphone

- euh ... de_ ça_, c'est la première fois. J'ai déjà fumé une cigarette une fois"

Elle se souvint du jour où elle avait fumé une cigarette pour la première fois avec un voisin moldu. Celui-ci lui avait apprit en lui conseillant d'inspirer une première fois pour faire un "a" puis une deuxième pour faire un "men". Elle avait toussé de nombreuse fois à ses "amen"*.

Soudain, sans comprendre pourquoi, elle se mit à pouffer pour elle-même. Elle jeta un regard à Tisiphone qui la regardait avec un sourire amusé. Ses yeux disait "et bien, ça lui monte vite à la tête". Irène se mit à rire de plus belle, sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Le pire était qu'elle se rendait compte qu'en tentant de retenir son hilarité, elle émettait des gloussements ridicules et postillonnait. Elle fut suivie dans son fou rire par Tisiphone qui se détendit en reprenant le cône.

Elles furent soudain interrompue par une jeune fille qui sembla d'abord étonnée de les voir puis s'assit à un petit mètre d'elles. Elle commença elle aussi à rouler un joint.

"Je ne savais pas que tu fumais, Harper, dit-elle en restant concentrée sur sa besogne.

- Moi non plus, admit l'interpellée en éclatant à nouveau de rire.

- Je suis Eléanor Bondupois, mais tu peux m'appeler Léa"

Irène savait très bien qui elle était. Une Serpentarde, tout comme elle mais en sixième année. Elle était également Préfète et cela redonna un fou-rire à Irène. Si le professeur Sinistra savait que ses chers préfets fumaient de la drogue ... Eléanor "Léa" Bondupois était une petite brune aux traits joufflues mais aux grands yeux de biches.

_Léa ... L'est pas jolie, l'est pas moche non plus ..._

Les paroles d'une vieille chanson d'un vieux groupe français** qu'Irène aimait beaucoup s'engouffrèrent dans ses pensées. Elle continua à entendre cette chanson au fond de son esprit quand Tisiphone l'en sortit.

"Tiens, fumes encore quelques taffs et vas à tes retenues où tu vas être en retard", souffla-t-elle.

Irène s'éxecuta, son esprit chantant encore_._

_Elle est pas fute fute, oh elle est pathétique, l'aime pas tout mes tics, l'est pas solitaire, elle est pas solidaire ..._

* * *

* Scène qui m'a marqué d'un film qui m'a pas marqué, Noi Albinoi de Daqur Kari

** Le groupe Louise Attaque, la chanson Léa. A découvrir si vous ne connaissez pas mais j'en reparlerai dans la suite de l'histoire.

Qu'en pensez-vous ?

Merci pour votre lecture de toute façon !


	3. Chapter 3

_Voici la suite avec la présence de James S. Potter & de ses amis._

* * *

_Que pouvez-vous dire des particularités de la métamorphose d'être-vivants vertébrés en objets ? Argumentez._

Irène soupira. Elle avait beau avoir de nombreux bouquins traitant du sujet autour d'elle, elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur les mots qu'elle lisait. Elle repensait à son dimanche où, au lieu de s'amuser à faire n'importe quoi, elle aurait dût le faire, ce satané devoir. Maintenant, elle le bâclerai et obtiendrai une énième mauvaise note. Elle se dit alors que Tisiphone avait une mauvaise influence sur elle. Elle s'était mise à fumer de la drogue, avait écopée de deux heures de retenues, qui en plus, s'avérèrent catastrophique.

En effet, c'était la première fois qu'elle était collée par Miss Altman. Celle-ci en une semaine avait collé pas moins de 9 étudiants, toutes années et toutes maisons confondues. Ils avaient donc passé une retenue collective où ils devaient nettoyer une immense salle à l'abandon en dessous des cuisines. La salle était si poussiéreuse que les araignées et les souris y avaient élu domicile. Pendant que certains étaient chargés de mettre en place des pièges à rongeur (les plus âgés), les plus jeunes s'affairait à balayer, tandis que Irène et ses collègues de quatrième et de cinquième année devaient, perchés sur des escabeaux d'une hauteur incroyable, enlever les toiles d'araignées. Tout cela, sans baguette, bien entendu. Mais le pire est que les seuls Serpentards collés était Irène et James Potter. Celui-ci était arrivée cinq minutes en retard, les mains dans les poches. On sentait en lui l'habitué des colles de Miss Altman. Il se mit au travail non sans laisser échappé quelques vannes qui firent bouillonner intérieurement la concierge. Il sembla très surpris en voyant qu'Irène faisait partie de ses camarades désobéissant. Il avait haussé les épaules et quand Miss Altman s'était absentée pour accompagné un élève qui s'était fait mordre par une souris à l'infirmerie (après avoir confisqué leur baguette et chargé un elfe de les surveiller), il avait glissé :

« hey, Harper ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Irène se retourna lentement vers lui pour s'assurer que c'était bien à elle qu'il s'adressait. Elle devint rose comme une pivoine avant de balbutier :

« euh … ben je suis en colle … comme toi Potter.

- Oui, mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait pour être en colle justement ?

- Je … hum … je volais sur un balai où je n'y avais pas droit. »

James haussa les sourcils, plus surpris encore puis se détourna vers l'entrée de la pièce.

« Regarde, ce pauvre elfe ! Je suis sûr qu'il est terriblement frustré de ne pas pouvoir nous aider »

Irène jeta un œil à l'elfe qui se tenait debout près de la porte. Son visage se crispait de tics nerveux comme si il luttait pour retenir quelque chose.

« Hey, l'elfe, si tu veux aller aux toilettes, tu peux y aller hein ! » cria Potter à son attention.

L'elfe ouvrit de grand yeux mais ne bougea pas. Autour de lui, les étudiants ricanèrent.

« La ferme James ! » Grogna une rousse de Gryffondor.

La dite rousse était Rose Weasley, la cousine de James Potter. Celui-ci haussa un sourcil et sourit. Irène le vit se remettre au travail sans quitter un sourire espiègle, celui qui faisait craquer beaucoup de fille, dont elle-même. Soudain, il sauta de son échelle et se dirigea vers Weasley qui tentait de désincruster une tâche sur le sol.

« Qu'as-tu encore fait Rose ? Tu as hurler comme une gamine devant une araignée ? » Dit-il en posant quelque chose sur l'épaule de sa cousine. Irène eut le temps d'apercevoir quelques chose de vif et de noir rentrer dans la robe de Rose. Celle-ci se mit à hurler, à gesticuler créant des éclats de rire des autres étudiants. Ceux-ci s'étaient arrêtés dans leur besogne pour admirer le spectacle. Irène pouffa dans sa main, mais se remit au travail. Elle n'avait aucune envie de se refaire coller ou de montrer son béguin pour le farceur.

« Tu travailles sur ton devoir de méta ? » Demanda une voix féminine.

Irène leva les yeux en sortant de ses pensées. Billie Meandea se tenait debout devant sa table et l'interrogeait du regard.

« Oui, soupira Irène en reportant son regard sur ses bouquins.

- Je peux m'asseoir avec toi ? »

Pour toute réponse, Irène haussa les épaules. Cool, elle aurait plus de faciliter à se concentrer avec une bavarde comme Meandea près d'elle. Celle-ci s'installa et sortit ses affaires. Elle se mit à travailler au plus grand étonnement d'Irène, sans rien dire. Au bout de cinq minutes cependant, elle leva les yeux.

« Je trouve qu'on passe carrément à un niveau de difficulté au-dessus en passant en cinquième année. »

Elle sembla attendre une réponse d'Irène mais celle-ci haussa les épaules … comme d'habitude. Sa camarade sembla prête à se relancer dans une de ses tirades quand elle fut interrompue.

« Ah ba tu es là, on te cherchait partout »

James Potter et Hippolyte Pacôme venait d'arriver et s'assirent pour le premier près de Billie et le second près d'Irène sans rien demander.

« Vous travaillez sur quoi ? Demanda Pacôme.

- La méta, dit Billie

- Un cauchemar ce devoir, Hip' a dut m'aider à le finir.

- Dis plutôt à le faire !

- Tu sais bien que je te revaudrais ça en DCFM, sourit Potter.

- Oh, Jamie, tu veux bien m'aider ? Demanda Meandea en battant un peu trop des cils.

- Si tu arrête de m'appeler comme ça, je peux voir ce que je peux faire, » grinça-t-il.

Irène ne comprit pas pourquoi Billie demandait de l'aide à Potter qui avait des notes moyenne en cette matière, plutôt qu'à Hippolyte qui en était un crack. Elle baissa un peu plus la tête sur son parchemin, cachant son visage de ses mèches de cheveux. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle raya la première phrase de son introduction.

« Pourquoi tu rayes ? C'était pas mal. Lui dit Hippolyte, ce qui la fit sursauter. J'aurais juste remplacer genre par branche et quelque chose d'utile par un service de facilité. Ainsi tu mets plus en avant ton point de vue. Ah, et j'enlèverai la répétition de magie aussi, ça fait lourd. »

Irène le regarda surprise mais ne se fit pas prier pour suivre ses conseils. Elle réécrit sa phrase.

_La métamorphose est une branche essentiel de la magie car celle-ci est tout d'abord un service de facilité._

« Par contre, je ne vois pas par quoi tu compte continuer, dit Hippolyte.

- Je comptais reprendre sur les fondements et règlements de l'apparition*, pour montrer que la métamorphose permet d'y substituer

- Bonne idée. Mcgo' aime quand tout est très clair. »

Irène se pencha à nouveau sur son parchemin, suivie du regard par Hippolyte qui lui fit quelques commentaires et lui donna des conseils. D'habitude, elle aurait grogné mais il s'avérait qu'à ce moment, elle ne se sentait pas gêné et qui plus est, elle ne pouvait se permettre de refuser son aide. Elle avait déjà écrit la moitié de son devoir, quand on l'interrompit de nouveau.

« Salut Irène, dit la voix enjouée et lente d'Eleanor Bondupois. Tu veux prendre une pause avec moi ? J'ai vu que ça faisait pas mal de temps que tu étais plongé dans tes devoirs.

- Salut Léa. Oui volontiers. Je range mes affaires et j'arrive.

- Tu peux les laisser là si tu veux, proposa Billie. Je crois que je suis loin d'avoir fini avec ce devoir.

- Moi aussi je prendrais bien une pause, souffla Potter en s'étirant. Je peux venir avec vous les filles ? »

Irène n'aurait jamais cru qu'un jour, James Potter veuille l'accompagner où que ce soit. Cependant, elle lança un regard gênée à Léa. Si jamais il allait avec elles, leur plan serait contrarié et cela semblait déjà contrarier beaucoup Léa. Heureusement, elles furent secourues involontairement par Meandea.

« James, tu as promis de m'aider, tu ne quitteras pas cette chaise avant que j'aie fini ce devoir ! » S'exclama-t-elle s'attirant le regard courroucé de la bibliothécaire.

Potter lança un regard agacé à Pacôme mais capitula en soupirant. Irène décida de laisser ses affaires sur place pour pouvoir revenir travailler avec Hippolyte plus tard et surtout en face de James Potter. Elle sortit de la bibliothèque avec Léa.

« J'aurais jamais cru dire ça un jour, mais merci Meandea. Ces techniques de drague foireuses nous auront au moins permises de ne pas nous coltiner Potter, soupira-t-elle. Viens, allons dans la tours Ouest, c'est plus près et personne ne nous verra. »

C'était donc pour ça que Billie avait demandé de l'aide à James plutôt qu'à Hippolyte. Irène se trouva niaise de ne pas y avoir pensé. Elle suivit Léa sans rien dire et après avoir grimpé l'escalier de colimaçon, elles sortirent par une petite porte qui donnait sur un balcon, en dessous de la volière. Léa entreprit de rouler un joint en lançant un sujet de conversation.

« Ils ne t'importunaient pas au moins, cette bande d'idiot ?

- Oh … non, du tout. Hippolyte m'a même aidé à commencer mon devoir de métamorphose. Mais j'avoue que je me serais bien passée de Meandea et Potter.

- Ah ? Il te plait le beau Pacôme ?

- Non, ce n'est pas ça. C'est que c'est vraiment agréable de travailler avec lui en méta parce que c'est le meilleur de notre classe. En plus, il ne critique pas ce que tu écris mais te conseille juste.

- Mouais, dit Léa avec une moue amusé (elle ne semblait pas croire le fait qu'Irène était insensible à Pacôme). C'est le seul des trois que tu as appelé par son prénom.

- Ah ? Ça a dût m'échapper … en même temps, je ne sais jamais si on doit s'appeler par nos prénom ou bien nos noms.

- Oui, c'est vraiment débile ça mais c'est comme ça à Poudlard. Moi j'appelle ceux avec qui je sympathise directement par leur prénom, c'est plus facile. Et je n'aime pas vraiment qu'on m'appelle Bondupois et encore moins Eleanor, alors je suis bien obligée de sympathiser, » rit-elle.

Elle alluma le joint avec sa baguette et tira quelques bouffées dessus avant de le tendre à Irène. Léa était une jeune fille agréable avec qui elle avait sympathisé rapidement pour lui avoir parlé pour la première fois le dimanche précédent seulement. C'était elle qui venait vers elle, tout naturellement et Irène avait peu à peu baissé sa garde. Elle restait méfiante mais s'était aussi dit que si Léa essayait quelque chose contre elle, elle pourrait toujours dire à un professeur qu'elle se droguait. En effet, elle semblait habituer à la marie-juana car elle réagissait beaucoup moins excessivement qu'elle-même, qui avait fumé seulement quelques fois dans sa vie. Et vu son ton lent et son habitude à s'éloigner dans son esprit, Irène doutait qu'elle ne fume seulement quelques joints.

Très vite, les sens d'Irène l'abandonnèrent et elle se mit à sourire sans pouvoir l'effacer. Elle pensait à la chanson « Léa » qu'elle avait en tête à chaque rencontre avec la prénommée.

« Tu sais qu'il y a une chanson française qui porte le titre de Léa. C'est d'un groupe que ma grande-tante aiment beaucoup, un vieux groupes de rock français. Il faudrait que je te le fasse écouter, malheureusement, je ne l'ai qu'en Cd moldu.

- Il suffit de le transformer en disque, » affirma Léa en haussant des épaules.

Elles retournèrent vers la bibliothèque alors que Léa demandait à Irène de lui chanter la chanson. Mais celle-ci restait trop timide malgré sa défonce. Une fois, réinstallé à sa table, elle tenta de se remettre dans son devoir mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de tapoter la table du doigt en rythme avec la chanson qu'elle avait dans la tête, en regardant en même temps les autres étudiants travailler. Quelques fois, elle se mettait à pouffer de rire quand elle voyait des étudiants dont l'allure était ridicule.

« T'es nerveuse ou quoi, Harper ? » Demanda Hippolyte avec un sourire amusé.

Irène remarqua que ses trois camarades s'étaient arrêtés de travailler. Billie la regardait avec un froncement de sourcil, Hippolyte avec un sourire amusé et Potter avec un haussement de sourcil.

« Désolée, faut juste que je me concentre » dit-elle.

Elle se pencha sur son parchemin, se prit la tête dans les mains et ferma les yeux. Mais tout semblait tourner dans le noir de ses paupières. Elle se mit à pouffer en pensant « wahou, je suis grave défoncée ». Un claquement sur sa table lui fit levé les yeux.

« Tiens, il te sera utile et te plaira, j'en suis sûr » lui dit Léa avant de partir avec un sourire.

Irène regarda le livre qu'elle avait posé sur la table. _Technologie moldu & objet magique : __l'enchantement et la métamorphose de l'un en l'autre _de _Joywitch M. Curmudgeon**. _Irène sourit alors que ses camarades se penchaient pour lire le titre du livre.

« ça t'intéresse ça ? Demanda Meandea avec un air d'incompréhension.

Bien sûr ! » Dit Irène en se redressant fièrement.

D'accord. Est-ce que c'était la drogue ou de fréquenter des personnes si fières qui la faisait se comporter comme ça ? Après tout, en tant normal, jamais elle n'aurait avouer s'y intéresser devant un tel regard de dégoût. Mais là, elle se sentait bien, se sentait fière de s'y intéresser et ne pliai pas devant le charisme de Billie. Tisiphone (et maintenant Léa) avait vraiment une mauvaise influence sur elle. Mauvaise … ou peut-être bien bonne influence.

* * *

* il me semble qu'ils en parlent dans l'Ordre du Phénix mais impossible de retrouver.

** Je suis vraiment nulle pour trouver des noms alors j'en ai pris un qui existe. Je vous conseille donc de lire l'essai relatif à l'univers d'Harry Potter, _Technologie Magique contre Technologie Moldu_ de Joywitch M. Curmudgeon.

Qu'en pensez-vous ?

J'essaierai de mettre la suite rapidement.


	4. Chapter 4

Voici la suite.

C'est encore au stade de mise en place de l'environnement mais il le faut bien. Je vous annonce déjà que le prochain chapitre aura plus d'action.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Ce soir là, Irène avait rendez-vous avec Tisiphone et Léa dans la chambre de cette dernière. La Gryffondor devait pénétrer dans l'antre des Serpent en suivant Irène une fois qu'elle serait désillusionnée. Le plan marcha à la perfection et avant de descendre dans le dortoir des filles de 6ème année, Irène (et Tisiphone cachée derrière elle) se dirigea vers Nott pour un échange. Cela faisait un mois qu'elle venait régulièrement le voir pour un échange secret. Celui-ci sourit en la voyant arriver.

« Alors Harper, ça fume dur ? Demanda-t-il. Si on passait à 6 Gallions ?

- Non, 3 suffiront, merci Nott.

- Très bien, très bien, dit-il en tendant un sachet.

- Voilà les 3 Gallions. »

Tandis qu'Irène lui tendit son argent et prenait le sachet, elle sentit le coude de Tisiphone s'enfoncer légèrement dans ses côtes. Sans détourner le regard pour ne pas la faire repérer, elle tendit l'oreille.

« Invite le à passer ce soir. » chuchota la voix de Tisiphone.

Sans se poser de question, Irène sourit et reporta son attention à Nott.

« Tu nous ferais une dégustation de tes autres produits ce soir ?

- Qui ça nous ? Demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

- Moi et mes camarades de débauche. 23H, chambre des filles de 6ème année, continua Irène en se détournant de lui.

- Tu n'es pas en cinquième année toi ? » Lui cria Nott à travers la salle commune.

Irène lui adressa un mouvement du poignet pour lui signifier que ça n'importait peu et continua son chemin sans se retourner. Elle avait bien changée en quelques semaines. Elle ne prenait plus peur à parler devant des personnes qu'elle connaissait un peu et sa confiance en elle acquise récemment la faisait se tenir plus droite. Cependant, elle ne se faisait pas plus remarquer qu'avant, se cantonnant à ses sweat-shirt et ses jeans et à baisser la tête quand un inconnu lui adressait la parole.

Elle alla dans sa chambre, enfonça dans son sac des CD et un livre emprunté à la bibliothèque. Elle devina que Tisiphone s'était arrêté sur le pas de la porte pour détailler le dortoir et ne pas se faire remarquer par Billie et Julie qui discutait bal de noël. Irène soupira. Le bal de noël ne se déroulerait seulement que dans deux mois et elle, elle n'avait pas hâte du tout. Elle allait sortir quand elle entendit la voix de Billie interpeller.

« Tu vas où, Harper ?

- euh … mon cousin doit m'aider pour un devoir. »

Elle ferma la porte sur elle et se dirigea vers le dortoir d'à côté.

« Salut Harper, lui sourit Hippolyte en moment où elle allait frapper à la porte. Ça va ?

- ça va et toi ? répondit-elle après s'être remise de sa surprise.

- On fait aller. Au fait, ça a été le devoir de méta que McGo nous a rendue ?

- Oui, j'ai eu un E, ce qui est très rare pour moi.

- C'est cool, un plaisir de t'avoir aidé. »

Encore une fois, elle sentit les coudes de Tisiphone dans ses côtes.

« Merci de m'avoir aidé … et si tu as du mal dans une matière, hésite pas. Mon point fort c'est la potion … fin fort … je me débrouilles … du mieux que je peux »

Elle bafouillait tellement, que sa tête s'était baissée petit à petit. Hippolyte lui sourit et passa son chemin. Irène frappa à la porte et entra quand elle entendit la voix de Léa l'y autoriser. Elle referma la porte et le corps de Tisiphone apparut de moins en moins flou près d'elle.

« Tu as vraiment des problèmes relationnelle, Irène. Affirma-t-elle, sérieusement. Quand tu croises quelqu'un que tu connais, ça va sauf Meandea. Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a fait ? Tu te ferme comme une huître dès qu'elle t'adresse la parole. Tu ne pouvais pas lui dire que cela ne la regardait pas ce que tu faisais ce soir ? Continua Tisiphone sur sa lancée. Et Pacôme, il est très gentil avec toi mais tu bafouilles dès que tu dis plus de deux mots.

- C'est parce qu'elle craque pour lui, s'amusa Léa

- Lui maintenant ? Le deuxième plus grand imbécile de Serpentard ? Et même peut-être de Poudlard ? Non, non, ce n'est pas possible. Tu as toujours le béguin pour Potter. Lui, tu ne peux même pas lui dire un seul mot sans rougir jusqu'aux oreilles.

- Pour Potter ? Tu craques pour Potter ?

- Ben oui elle craque carrément pour lui, et on va devoir changer ça. Je sais à qui tu plais et tu vas sortir avec lui. »

Les deux filles finirent leurs élucubrations en posant un regard ferme et impatient à Irène. Celle-ci était restée pétrifiée près de la porte et au fur et à mesure des paroles de ses amis, avait rougis et baissé la tête.

« Oh aller, ne te vexe pas et ne sois pas si passive, se calma Tisiphone en lui frottant le dos. Mais tu pourrais juste t'affirmer un peu plus. »

Il y eut un blanc dans la chambre que Léa brisa.

« Nous sommes tranquille pour la soirée. Deux de mes coloc' dorment avec leur mec, une a décidé de rentrer chez elle pour le week-end (elle a une maladie et donc peut rentrer chez elle quand elle veut) et la dernière est à l'infirmerie pour la nuit. Cette imbécile s'est cogné la tête en tombant dans les escaliers »

Elle éclata de rire mais s'arrêta brusquement devant le silence des deux autres filles. Elle sembla avoir une brusque révélation et se mordit la lèvre.

« Désolée, 'rène, je ne disais pas ça pour toi.

- bon alors, que fait-on ce soir ? Demanda Tisiphone pour détendre l'atmosphère.

- J'ai ramené mes CD, s'exclama Irène en semblant reprendre soudainement vie. Il me semble que j'ai réussi à en transformer un en disque mais je ne sais si ça a marché sonorement vu que je n'ai pas de tourne disque.

- Donne le moi, je vais l'essayer, proposa Léa en dépliant un immense gramophone.

- Attend, je dois le retransformer, ça ne marche que pour quelques heures. »

Elle sortit les CD de son sac et en prit un vieux qu'elle n'aimait pas vraiment. Elle se concentra et prononça distinctement « Canere Orbis » avant de donner un petit coup sec de baguette au centre du CD. Celui-ci s'agrandit, s'épaissit légèrement et noirci pour former un disque 33 tours. Elle le prit précautionneusement et le tendit à Léa. Celle-ci le mit sur son gramophone et le mit en route. Un grésillement en sortit d'abord puis le son en sortit, clair comme celui d'un CD. Irène ne put s'empêcher de sourire de sa réussite. Léa sauta de joie. Tisiphone fit remarquer « Comme quoi, quand on veut, on peut » en plissant les lèvres.

Les filles fumaient maintenant leur quatrième joint en discutant. Irène mit le disque de Louise Attaque.

« Tiens, écoute Léa, c'est la chanson dont je t'ai parlé »

Elle batailla avec le bras du "gramo" pour trouver la chanson exacte sur les sillons du disque. Une fois trouvée, elle regarda la réaction des filles qui restèrent de marbre.

« On ne comprend pas le français nous, affirma Tisiphone.

- Que je peux être idiote.

- Tu n'as qu'à nous traduire. En tout cas, j'aime bien la musique. »

Irène rechigna d'abord à traduire puis s'y mit de bon cœur. Les paroles firent rire Tisiphone et se renfrogner Léa. Elle avoua tout de même « qu'au final » c'était pas mal de jouer sur son nom comme ça et que ça rendait bien.

« Comment est-ce que tu connais ça ?

- Et bien, ma grande tante est française même si elle vit en Angleterre depuis qu'elle m'a adoptée (elle remercia ses amies de ne pas poser plus de question. Depuis que je suis gamine, nous parlons régulièrement en français. Et c'est une musicienne. J'apprends le piano depuis que j'ai 4 ans, le violon depuis que j'en ai 7 et récemment, je me suis mise à la guitare. C'est une grande fan de rock français, comme mon père, me dit-elle souvent. Du coup, elle m'a tout fait découvrir.

- Tu es bilingue ? Demanda Tisiphone avec un sourire impressionné

- Tu joue du piano, du violon et de la guitare ? Demanda en même temps Léa, toute excitée.

- Oui," répondit timidement Irène.

Elle n'aimait pas vraiment se mettre en avant, bien qu'elle soit fière de sa linguistique et de ses talents musicaux. Elle prit pour échapper aux regards de ses amis un autre disque d'un autre groupe de rock. Elle s'allongea ensuite sur un lit en fixant le plafond transparent qui montrait les fonds du lac. Elle écouta les paroles, battit du pied au rythme des notes quand elle fut coupé par Léa qui lui tendit un joint.

« Tiens. Dis, tu pourrais m'apprendre le français ? J'aime vraiment bien cette musique mais je n'y comprend rien aux paroles. »

Irène sourit. Cela ne l'étonnait pas que Léa aime cette chanson, même sans en connaître les paroles. Elle se leva et remit la chanson au début. Elle sortit de son sac un parchemin vierge et une plume à papotte qu'elle posa dessus, près du gramophone. Elle l'activa. La plume à papotte retranscrit les paroles de la chanson. Irène se retourna quand on lui prit la main. D'abord réticente, elle se laissa entraîner par ses amis dans une danse effrénée. Elles sautaient au rythme de la musique, Léa étouffait de rire, Tisiphone se déhanchait fluidement les yeux fermés et Irène chantait à tût tête. Quand la chanson fut terminé, elle désactiva la plume à papotte et tendit le parchemin à Léa.

« Je t'apprendrait en traduisant avec toi cette chanson. J'ai un dictionnaire français/anglais, je te le prêterais.

- Merci, merci, merci, s'exclama Léa en sautillant sur place.

- Il est bientôt 23h, Irène ! Dit Tisiphone d'une voix mystérieuse.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe à 23h ?

- Irène a invité Nott à passer.

- C'est vrai ? Pourquoi ?

- Je n'ai pas invité Nott de moi-même. Tisiphone m'a donnée un coup de coude et je pensais qu'elle, voulait sortir avec lui.

- Elle lui plaît, » susurra Tisiphone à Léa.

Au même moment, on frappa à la porte. Les filles se regardèrent brièvement et Léa se jeta presque sur la porte pour l'ouvrir.

« Nott ! Quel plaisir de te voir ? Entre, entre. »

Celui-ci ne se fit pas prier et entra dans la pièce semi-enfumée. Il regarda autour de lui, posa momentanément son regard sur Tisiphone puis se tourna vers Irène.

« J'ai ramené une bouteille, dit-il en montrant la bouteille d'hydromel qu'il tenait.

- Installe toi, fais comme chez toi, lui dit Léa. Nous étions en train de voir avec Irène comment elle m'apprendrait le français.

- Tu parles français ? Demanda Nott à la concernée en débouchant sa bouteille d'un coup de baguette.

- Euh … oui. »

Nott, s'installa sur un lit face à elle et ils commencèrent à discuter. Irène se sentait gênée, surtout que ses deux amis s'étaient regroupées au fond de la chambre et faisaient semblant d'avoir une conversation tout en les observant. Nott s'avéra gentil même si souvent il semblait ailleurs, son regard dans le vague et les yeux injecté de sang. Ils s'échangèrent la bouteille d'hydromel à laquelle ils buvaient à même le goulot. Les filles mirent plusieurs albums, ayant compris l'enchantement permettant de changer les CD en 33 tours. Au bout d'un moment, une bonne demi-heure après que la bouteille soit finalement vide, Nott se leva et prit congé.

« A bientôt les filles, je vais essayer de retrouver mon dortoir maintenant.

- Si tu ne le trouves pas, on a toujours un lit pour toi ici, dit Léa avec un sourire amusé. A bientôt Théo. »

Irène l'entendit sortir et fermer la porte. Elle s'était allongée, dos à ses amies et fermait les yeux pour faire semblant de dormir. Elle savait très bien ce qu'elles tireraient comme hypothèse de cette soirée et elle ne fut donc pas étonnée de les entendre glousser et chuchoter. A force de fermer les yeux, l'ivresse, la défonce la reposant calmement, elle s'endormit.

« Salut Harper »

Irène se retourna vers Nott. Elle était installée à une table de la salle commune avec Léa et tentait de lui apprendre le français.

« Salut, souffla-t-elle avant de se retourner sur son élève.

- Tu iras au concert samedi soir prochain à Pré-Au-Lard, Théo ? Demanda Léa

- Ma mère doit encore convaincre mon père mais je pense que je pourrais effectivement y aller. »

Un concert des Gorgones allait avoir lieu à Pré-au-Lard, le samedi suivant. C'était un groupe sorcier de rock qui était très populaire depuis quelques mois dans le monde magique et à cette annonce, beaucoup d'élèves avaient demandé à pouvoir y assister. Croulant sous la demande, le directeur avait accepté que les élèves de cinquième année ou plus puissent y aller à condition qu'ils aient l'autorisation signée de leurs parents. Léa avait immédiatement envoyé une lettre à ses parents et ils lui avaient envoyée l'autorisation le matin même. Elle avait ensuite forcé Irène à faire de même et, en enfant gâtée, elle n'avait pas eu besoin d'arguments pour que sa tante accepte.

Nott passa son chemin, après s'être assuré qu'Irène y allait également.

« Bon reprenons, dit Irène impatiente._ Je le conseille tout de même avec modération (ndlr : en français dans le texte),_ ça donne … ? »

Léa était très emballée à apprendre le français et ne se plaignait que très peu ou qu'au bout de quelques heures de travail. Elle comprenait facilement et avait déjà appris le présent, les pronoms démonstratifs, possessifs et personnels. Il ne lui manquait que le vocabulaire (qu'elle trouvait dans le dictionnaire bilingue qu'elle trimbalait partout) pour former une phrase simple.

« Il est l'heure d'une pause, j'en ai marre, souffla Irène. On va se fumer une cigarette ?

_- Je fioume ioune cigarrette,_ » dit Léa, contente d'elle, pour confirmer.

Irène fut plutôt contente de mettre pour une fois ses talents à contribution. Malheureusement, elle ne pourrait jamais changer cette accent désastreux.

* * *

Bon, je sais la dernière scène est nulle mais c'est juste pour annoncer le prochain chapitre qui sera donc le concert de Pré-Au-Lard.

Sinon, avez-vu reconnu la chanson que Irène tente de faire traduire par Léa ? je sais il y a peu d'indice, mais vous en aurez bientôt d'autres !

A bientôt donc !


	5. Chapter 5

_Voila la suite et après l'avoir lue vous me direz surement "et bien ! enfin un peu d'action !"_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

« Ben alors, qu'est-ce que tu foutais ?! Cria Léa du haut de l'escalier.

Irène s'attendait au pire. Ce soir-là avait lieu LE concert que tout Poudlard (ou du moins les élèves les plus âgés) attendait. Après le repas, que Léa avait écourté avec fermeté, les filles devaient aller se changer dans leurs chambres et se retrouver dans leur salle commune. Elle n'avait pas pris plus de quelques minutes pour enfiler un pull léger et un sweat-shirt et rajouter des guêtres sur son jean slim et ses basket Converse. Elle avait attrapé un foulard qu'elle était en train d'ajuster en montant les escaliers qui menait à la salle commune. Léa en haut l'attendait déjà impatiente.

« On y va ! Annonça-t-elle sans laisser d'éventuel choix à Irène. J'ai croisé Théo, il nous invite à les rejoindre, lui et ses potes, avant le début du concert. Tu sais, il y aura son copain, Matthew . Il est trop mignon. »

Léa partit dans une longue tirade sur la beauté de ce prénommé Matthew. Irène l'avait croisé plusieurs fois et devait admettre qu'il était plutôt séduisant. Elles arrivèrent dans le hall où Irène chercha Tisiphone des yeux. Celle-ci était dignement debout dans une robe de style empire à manches longues bleu marine. Les deux amis passèrent près de leur troisième qui les suivie sans un mot. Elle sembla écouter Léa et chercher ce dont elle parlait. Elles sortirent du château et empruntèrent comme beaucoup d'élèves le chemin qui menaient à Pré-Au-Lard. Irène repéra devant elle James Potter, Hippolyte Pacôme, Billie Meandea et une bonne dizaine de leur amis. Ils riaient de bon cœur, ne les faisant pas avancer rapidement. Les trois filles les rattrapèrent rapidement.

« Tu vas au concert Irène ? L'interpella Hippolyte.

- Non, on va faire un Quidditch, » répliqua Léa, agacée (sûrement d'avoir été coupée dans son monologue).

Irène ne put s'empêcher de sourire, amusée mais lança un regard d'excuse à Hippolyte puis en croisant celui de James, se replia et fit mine d'écouter Léa.

« Non, mais c'est vrai quoi, pour qui ils se prennent ces gamins à nous couper la parole comme ça »

Irène ne dit rien et tenta de cacher son sourire désespéré. Léa étant d'une année supérieure à Irène et ses camarades, les traitait souvent de gamin et s'insurgeait quand l'un d'eux lui adressait la parole comme à une camarade. Heureusement, Irène s'était attiré les faveurs de celle-ci et échappait donc à ses critiques. Elle se retint tout de même de dire à Léa qu'ils ne lui avaient pas coupée la parole, étant donné qu'Hippolyte s'adressait à elle-même. Ce dernier parlait de plus en plus souvent à Irène même si c'était juste des banalités sur les cours. Irène l'appréciait de plus en plus même si elle ne parvenait pas à définir pourquoi ce changement soudain envers elle. Celui-ci avait l'air d'avoir compris qu'Irène n'aimait pas parler avec lui en présence de ses amis, gênée par la présence de James (pour son béguin) ou de Billie (dont le regard hautain l'insupportait).

« Regardez ! S'exclama soudain Léa, ce qui fit sortir Irène de ses pensée. Il va y avoir tellement de monde qu'au dernier moment, ils ont décidé d'installer une scène à l'extérieur. Pourvus qu'il ne pleuve pas. »

En effet, en bas de la grande rue se dressait une immense scène surélevée. Des instruments trônaient déjà dessus et devant les barrières, une petite centaine de personne se tenait prête à apprécier le concert, bien qu'il ne commence qu'une heure plus tard.

« Dépêchons nous de rejoindre Théo. Il veut nous faire goûter quelque chose et je ne veux pas non plus louper le début du concert. »

Léa avança plus vite soudainement et prit une petite ruelle. Elle tourna plusieurs fois dans les méandres du village sorcier avant de déboucher sur une petite place. En son centre, un magnifique par-terre de fleur encadrait une fontaine et autour de celle-ci plusieurs bancs permettaient de se reposer. On n'entendait plus l'agitation qui régnait au centre de Pré-au-Lard mais des éclats de voix, de rires indiquèrent aux jeunes filles qu'une bande de jeune s'amusait non loin d'ici. Léa prit le poignet d'Irène et l'entraîna fermement avec elle de l'autre côté de la fontaine. Là, certains assis sur le banc, d'autres à même le sol, elle reconnut plusieurs septième années de Serpentard dont Nott et Matthew Wyatt, quelques sixième années aussi et même deux qu'elle savait ne plus être à Poudlard.

« Salut ! S'exclama Léa en s'asseyant.

- Vous arrivez au bon moment, les filles, dit Nott. On allait manger cette omelette aux champignons. »

Irène suivit son doigt. Au milieu de la bande, un feu magique faisait cuir une omelette dans une poêle. Des bouteilles autour étaient ouvertes mais aussi des paquets de tabac.

« Vous n'avez pas mangé à Poudlard ? Demanda innocemment Irène.

- Si mais là, c'est une omelette spécial, » sourit Théo.

Irène finit par s'asseoir par terre entre Léa et Tisiphone et on lui donna un verre de rosé. Elle en but à petites gorgées pendant que les discussions (qui partaient vraiment loin) reprenaient, elle eut entre les doigts plusieurs joints qui tournaient parmi les jeunes gens. Bientôt, un de ceux qui n'était plus à Poudlard fit apparaître des assiettes et les servit en omelette. Irène regarda discrètement la mixture d'où ressortait des morceaux de champignons sous toutes les coutures. Elle en prit une bouchée du bout de la langue. C'était loin d'être mauvais mais elle prit son temps pour la manger. Ses sens commençaient à être embrouillés mais manger lui faisait du bien. Quand elle fumait de la marijuana, il été fréquent qu'elle ait faim et la bouche sèche. Elle continua de manger en observant Léa du coin de l'œil. Celle-ci avait subtilement réussis à s'approcher de Matthew Wyatt et parlait avec lui, son éclat de rire ressortant souvent du brouhaha.

« Tu aimes ? Demanda la voix de Théo près de son oreille.

- Oui, c'est plutôt bon. Mais ce n'est pas dangereux ? Demanda-t-elle après avoir enfin comprise qu'il s'agissait de champignons hallucinogènes qui garnissaient l'omelette.

- Ce sont des champis que prennent les moldus. Rien de bien périlleux, dit-il en haussant les épaules. Alors, es-tu aussi enthousiasmé que Léa pour ce concert ?

- Disons que j'aime bien leur musique, aux Gorgones, après je ne suis pas très emballé par le concert. Tout Poudlard y est et je préfère les endroits où il y a tellement de monde, que je ne croise personne que je connais.

- Où est-ce que tu sors donc pendant les vacances ?

- Dans les endroit moldus. Leurs festivals sont généralement bien et il y en a beaucoup plus que dans le monde de la magie. Eux, ils ne restent pas cantonnés au pop-rock, ils développent des tonnes de genres de musiques différents. D'ailleurs, le succès des Gorgones n'ait pas innocent. C'est un des premiers groupes sorciers à s'être inspiré des avancés électroniques des moldus.

- Tu a l'air de t'y connaître en musique. Affirma Théo. D'où ça te vient ?

- J'ai été élevée dans une culture musicale large et j'en suis vite devenue passionnée. Je compte continuer mes études après Poudlard dans ce domaine.

- Ah bon ? Que comptes-tu faire ? La culture et surtout celle musicale n'est que peu subventionnée par le ministère.

- Alors j'ouvrirai un espace culturel privé. Et toi ? Que compte-tu faire ?

- Je compte me spécialiser dans l'herboristerie.

- Étonnant. » soupira Irène.

Tout du long de sa discussion, elle avait dû se concentrer pour ne pas se laisser emporter par son étourdissement. Des formes flous dansaient devant ses yeux et elle avait l'impression que ses paupières papillonnaient. Elle savait que ce n'était pas le cas mais que c'était l'effet de « cette saloperie » de drogue. Elle s'étonna de ne pas avoir envie de s'époumoner de rire. Au contraire, elle avait conscience d'avoir fait quelque chose d'audacieux et de dangereux et donc restait concentrée. D'un coup d'œil, elle sût que Léa et Tisiphone, elles, s'étaient laissés aller à leur ivresse. Elles chantaient à tût-tête le titre que Irène leur avaient apprise. Une apologie à la Marijuana.

« Oun peutar ou oun rricar', si t'âs vrraiment le caffarrd, â choissirr, ya pâ foto, mwa ye choisi le marrocco, lè alcools s'ont leurr soûlarrd, le kana c'è le panarr, yen â qui le mistify, mwa jean fait son apology ! »

Irène hocha la tête. Elles étaient désespérantes et jamais elle n'arriverait à changer leur accent. Cinq minutes plus tard, essoufflée de leur fou-rire, Léa regarda sa montre pendant quelques minutes avant de s'écrier :

« Il faut qu'on y aille ! On va louper le début du concert ! »

Les autres levèrent les yeux mais s'aperçurent vite qu'il restait plus d'une demi-heure avant le début du concert. Cependant, une des amies de Nott qui semblait aussi soûl qu'impatiente de voir le beau leader des Gorgones, se leva et résolut ses amis de se diriger vers le centre du village. La plupart se levèrent, les fonds de bouteilles bus en quelques lampées et commencèrent à s'enfoncer dans la ruelle par laquelle les trois amies étaient arrivées. Léa se pendit au bras d'un Matthew trois fois plus lent que d'habitude (déjà qu'il n'était pas rapide en temps normal) et Théo prit un de ses amis qui ne tenait plus debout sous le bras et le fit suivre les autres. Tisiphone ramassa une dernière bouteille de whisky pur-feu qui n'était pas tout à fait vide et fit signe à Irène de la suivre.

« Tu viens ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Oui, souffla Irène en prenant soin de se lever doucement pour ne pas s'écrouler de tout son long.

- Olala, c'est pas facile hein ? S'amusa Tisiphone en voyant Irène tituber quelques instant. Allez, accroches-toi ma grande. »

Elle tendit un bras avec un sourire doux à Irène qui s'y accrocha fermement. Elles commencèrent à avancer tranquillement vers l'endroit où les autres venaient de disparaître. Tout en tenant Irène d'un bras, Tisiphone bût une goulée de whisky, puis elle tendit la bouteille à son amie.

« Tu veux m'achever ? demanda celle-ci en s'emparant tout de même de l'objet. Tu ne ressens pas d'effet toi ?

- Un petit peu, mais ça va.

- Jamais je n'aurais dû manger cette omelette. Elle était douteuse. »

Elle prit la bouteille et finit la bouteille d'une traite. Quand elle baissa la tête, elle se sentit soudain tourner. Elle ferma les yeux et entendit un bruit de verre qui éclate avant de se rendre compte qu'elle avait lâchée la bouteille. Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, elle se demanda combien de temps elle les avait fermés. Elle se sentait bizarre, plus sereine et en même temps paniquée. Elle baissa le regard et aperçut le corps étendu de Tisiphone sur le sol, inconsciente. Elle ne se pencha même pas pour s'assurer qu'elle allait un peu près bien. Elle prit conscience comme un éclair qui lui traversait l'esprit de ce qui s'était passé. L'esprit de Tisiphone avait muté dans son corps. Elle le savait, elle le sentait. Une débat lui donnant un sentiment étrange et désagréable avait lieu au plus profond de sa conscience.

« Comment elle va retourner dans son corps ? Demanda sa voix paniquée.

- Laisse mon corps ici et allons nous amuser, tout rentrera dans l'ordre de soi-même », susurra la voix lointaine, sereine et assurée de Tisiphone.

Sans en convenir, comme-ci son corps abandonnait les demande de son cerveau, les jambes d'Irène reprirent le chemin qui menait au centre de Pré-Au-Lard. Elle était mal-à-l'aise au fond d'elle même mais sentait d'abord plus sûre d'elle, plus importante. C'était un nouveau sentiment, étrange mais plutôt agréable. Elle sentit ses jambes marcher d'une démarche plus assurée et plus féminine, son dos se redresser et un sourire charmeur se dessiner sur ses lèvres. Son combat intérieur recommença. Ce n'était plus elle dans l'attitude et en même temps, elle se sentait libre, car l'esprit de Tisiphone qu'elle avait en connexion avec le sien semblait ne pas faire attention à ce qui l'entourait, mais faire ce qu'elle avait envie.

Irène, ou du moins son corps, arriva dans la grande rue de Pré-Au-Lard et se dirigea vers le bar Les Trois Balais. L'établissement avait installé tout du long de sa façade un long bar temporaire pour pouvoir accueillir plus de monde. Irène s'arrêta, scruta la foule qui se tenait devant le bar et repéra rapidement Léa, Théo, Matthew et leur amis à l'autre bout du bar. Elle les rejoignit de cette nouvelle démarche assurée et plissa les yeux.

« Vous auriez put m'attendre ?! Dit-elle par dessus le brouhaha.

- Oh désolée ma petite Irène, s'exclama Léa en lui sautant au cou. On se demandait justement où tu étais !

- Oui, ben pour la peine, vous me paierez un verre.

- C'est pour moi, dit Théo en levant la main vers un barman. Quatre bièraubeurres s'il vous plait. »

Il fut rapidement servi et tendit une bièraubeurre à Léa, une autre à Matthew et une dernière à Irène. En la lui tendant, il lui fit un sourire et trinqua avec elle, les yeux dans les yeux. Irène battit des cils en lui rendant son sourire. Sa conscience comprit qu'elle était en pleine drague et s'alarma. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas et ses connaissances se rendraient vite compte que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle sentit son corps se raidir quelques secondes, signe qu'elle avait encore un peu de contrôle sur son corps. Mais il fut vite repris par Tisiphone. Elle but quelques gorgée de bière, puis parcourut la foule du regard. Elle repéra Potter, Hippolyte et Meandea à quelques mètres devant la scène.

« On ferait peut-être mieux d'aller près de la scène parce que les gens commencent à se rapprocher et on va se trouver loin.

Bonne idée ! » S'exclama Léa.

Elle se dirigea vers la scène. Mais la foule était déjà très compact et il fallut plusieurs minutes pour faire quelques mètres. Irène qui généralement été patiente, s'agaça et sous le contrôle d'Irène, se mit devant ses amis, attrapa la main de Léa en lançant un « bon suivez-moi ! » ferme. Elle slaloma ensuite entre les sorciers présents à grande force de « pardon ». Elle arriva à amener ses amis assez près, à la hauteur des autres camarades d'Irène mais à quelques mètres sur le côté.

« Nickel, c'est bien placé.

Je reviens, dit Irène sans attendre de réponse et se dirigea vers Hippolyte. Salut Hippolyte ! L'interpella-t-elle avec un sourire avant de l'effacer et de se tourner vers ses amis. Potter, Meandea.

Salut Irène. Comment tu vas ?

Bien, bien, prête à voir le meilleur concert du mois, répondit-elle avec un sourire.

Du siècle même ! S'exclama Billie.

Je ne suis pas vraiment d'accord tes dires. Je suis allée dans un festival moldu cet été, et entre tous, je peux t'affirmer que Gorgone est loin d'être si bien. Mais c'est vrai que pour la misère musicale des sorciers, c'est un groupe qui a su faire ses preuves. »

Irène était horrifiée. Non seulement, elle parlait de ses fréquentations moldus devant des Serpentards mais en plus, elle tenait tête à Billie. Surprise celle-ci fronça les sourcils. Potter, lui, resta bouche-bée. Heureusement, Hippolyte éclata de rire, sûrement pour détendre l'atmosphère.

« Et bien, tu vas souvent dans des festivals moldus ?

Oui, plusieurs fois chaque été.

J'en ai entendu parler dans un magazine. Il disait que les moldus avaient vraiment une grande culture artistiques. Il y a quelques années, le département de la culture sorcière a tenté de faire un festival mais ça n'a pas vraiment marché auprès de la population.

Oui, mes parents y avaient été.

Et qu'est-ce qu'ils en ont pensé ?

Je ne sais pas, c'était avant ma naissance et je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de leur demander, avoua Irène sans la moindre tristesse.

Ça ne devait pas être terrible, s'il t'en ont jamais parlé. Mes parents pensent qu'on ne devrait pas trop suivre l'exemple des moldus, dit Billie le menton levé de mépris.

En fait, mes parents ne me l'ont jamais dit car ils sont morts quand j'avais 4 ans. »

Billie qui semblait vouloir rester de marbre, ne put s'empêcher d'écarquiller les yeux quelques secondes. Irène la regarda avec un air de défi. Un blanc s'installa dans la conversation qu'elle laissa durer une minute avant de déclarer avec un sourire.

« Bon, je dois retourner avec mes amis.

Tu es ami avec Nott ? Demanda Potter sombrement. Tu sais ce qu'on dit de lui ?

Oui, que c'est un dealer. Est-ce que quelque chose te prouve ces racontars, Potter ?

Bien sûr que non, dit-il précipitamment pour prouver qu'il ne se droguait pas.

Alors, t'en occupes pas. Passez une bonne soirée »

Elle tourna les talons et rejoignit Léa et ses amis. Celle-ci était hilare et se tenait à l'épaule de Matthew. Le concert commença et Léa se redressa immédiatement. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds pendant que toute la foule se tournait vers la scène et hurlait de bonheur vers le groupe.

« Alors Pré-Au-Lard ! Cria le leader, la voix magiquement amplifiée ! On ne s'attendait pas à un tel accueil ! (le public hurla de nouveau) Vous êtes prêt ?! Coooome on ! »

Le batteur fit marcher la grosse caisse en rythme régulier

« Come on ! »

Le public reprit le chanteur et les guitares se firent entendre. C'était des guitares magiques qui imitaient les variances des guitares électriques moldus. Cela donnait un côté électro au rock d'origine. Les spectateurs commençèrent à sauter, les bras levé, se bousculant brutalement.

« Oh ! On ne voit plus rien ! S'exclama Léa en se dandinant pour apercevoir les musiciens. Matthew, je peux monter sur tes épaules ? » Demanda-t-elle.

Pour toute réponse, Matthew fléchit les genoux et tapa sur ses épaules. Une fois que Léa les eut enjambée, il se redressa. Léa cria d'un son suraiguë à l'adresse du groupe et battit des mains en reprenant les paroles de leur tube.

« Tu veux monter Irène ? Cria Théo par dessus la musique.

Non, merci, j'ai le vertige, pensa Irène.

Volontiers, » dit-elle malgré elle.

Elle écarquilla les yeux quelques secondes mais encore une fois Tisiphone reprit le contrôle et avec un sourire, grimpa sur les épaules que lui présentaient Théo. Il se leva et alors Irène fut très surprise. Elle regarda autour d'elle. Tout du long de la rue qui remontait jusqu'à la cabane hurlante, une foule compact s'étendait, bougeait en rythme avec la musique. C'était la première fois qu'Irène voyait autant de sorciers et elle en eut le souffle coupé. Elle se tourna vers le groupe et profita de la vue que sa position lui offrait. Oui, on ne pouvait pas dire que ce n'était pas de bons musiciens et ils semblaient à l'aise sur scène, en communion avec leur public. Quelques minutes plus tard, dans une chanson plus énergique, elle fit signe à Nott de la faire descendre. Une fois sur ses pieds, elle dansa et comme pour mieux ressentir la musique, ses yeux se fermèrent. Elle sentit ses hanches se mouvoir sensuellement et pendant quelques instants, tenta mentalement de les arrêter. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas, ce comportement et elle n'avait pas envie de se faire remarquer. Malgré toute sa concentration, elle ne réussit pas et abandonna. Elle se laissa entraîner par la cadence de son corps et en oublia son environnement. Quelques chansons passèrent, elle ouvrait quelque peu les yeux pour applaudir à la fin de chacune mais les refermait quand la musique reprenait. Pendant une chanson douce, elle sentit soudain des mains enlacer sa taille. Son cœur fit un bond et malgré le fait qu'elle ne savait comment réagir, elle aurait voulu jeter un regard en arrière pour savoir à qui appartenaient ces bras. Tisiphone contrôla encore une fois son esprit avec poigne et n'ouvrit pas les yeux, ne fit aucun geste supposant sa surprise et au contraire se colla un peu plus du dos au torse derrière elle. Elle se déhancha encore jusqu'à trouver le rythme de son partenaire. Elle sentit les mains se resserrer et ses mains à elle se poser dessus et enlacer ses doigts sans aucune maladresse. Malgré le calme de Tisiphone qu'elle ressentait en elle, elle se posa tout plein de question. Qu'est-ce que cela envisagerait ? Qui c'était ? Et si c'était Potter ? Non, il ne fallait pas qu'elle s'emballe, il y avait peu de chance que ce soit lui. Est-ce que ce n'était pas plutôt Tisiphone qui profitait de son corps pour se rapprocher de quelqu'un ? Elle réfléchit mais remarqua qu'elle ne savait rien des sentiments de Tisiphone et de qui pourrait lui plaire. C'était sûrement Théo. Il était derrière elle, ils se connaissaient assez pour s'appeler par leur prénom et Tisiphone à travers le corps d'Irène lui avait tendu des perches toute la soirée. Voilà pourquoi Irène, en tant normal, ne trinquait pas avec un garçon avec un sourire charmeur et en battant des cils, voilà pourquoi elle n'acceptait pas les contacts comme monter sur des épaules. A présent, elle se sentait gênée et ne saurait comment réagir, que ce soit Nott ou un autre.

Elle fut rassurée d'entendre la chanson se terminer pensant que Tisiphone romprait le lien de leurs mains pour applaudir. Mais celle-ci n'en fit rien et le corps d'Irène resta camper sur ses pieds, ses mains s'appuyant sur les mains de l'inconnu. Elle paniqua encore plus quand elle sentit un doux baiser être posé dans ses cheveux, juste derrière son oreille gauche.

* * *

_Voilà la fin de ce chapitre qui annonce l'entrée des problèmes pour Irène._

_La suite bientôt !_


	6. Chapter 6

Quand Irène se réveilla, ce dimanche matin, elle se souvenait de toute la soirée. C'était flou, mais elle se souvenait de baisers endiablés qu'elle avait échangée avec Théo à la fin du concert et dans la salle commune après être rentré au château main dans la main. Elle se souvenait qu'elle avait de moins en moins de contrôle (jusqu'à ne plus en avoir du tout) sur son corps, possédé par Tisiphone. Elle se souvenait que son esprit était en panique mais que en même temps, elle se sentait sereine.

Pourtant en se réveillant, tout semblait redevenu normal. Elle ordonna même à son bras de toucher sa table de chevet pour s'assurer que son corps obéissait. Quand elle le réalisa avec bonheur, elle céda soudain à la panique. Comment s'était passé le transfert de l'esprit de Tisiphone dans son enveloppe corporelle ? comment elle avait pu retourner dans la sienne ? Y était-elle seulement retourné ? Elle se rappela soudain du corps de Tisiphone qu'elles avaient laissé inconscient, vide, dans une ruelle de Pré-Au-Lard et que l'esprit étranger était encore en elle quand elle avait été se coucher. Elle s'était demandé ce qui se passerait si quelqu'un découvrait le corps ou si elles pourraient aller le chercher le lendemain pour procéder au transfert.

Elle s'empressa de se lever, alla se laver rapidement et sortit du dortoir. Elle devait retrouver Tisiphone. Aucune trace d'elle au petit-déjeuné. Ni au coin fumeur secret. Ni à la bibliothèque. Ni à l'infirmerie (on ne sait jamais). En quelques heures, Irène avait fait tout le tours du château, courant ce qu'elle aurait couru en un an. Elle se barricada dans la salle de bain et retint ses larmes. Ce n'était pas le moment de pleurer mais de réfléchir à comment elle pourrait se rendre à Pré-Au-Lard. Elle ressortit de son dortoir et alla frapper à la porte du dortoir des filles de sixième année. On lui ouvrit et elle se précipita sur Léa qui venait d'être réveillée. Celle-ci se frotta les yeux pour comprendre le bafouillage d'Irène.

« Calme-toi ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Il faut que tu m'aides, j'ai oublié quelque chose de très important hier soir à Pré-Au-Lard. Est-ce que tu sais comment je pourrais y retourner sans passer par la grande porte ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu as oublié ?

- Je ne peux pas te le dire. Mais c'est vraiment très important, continua Irène le souffle court et pleine de détresse.

- Ok, ok. Calme-toi. Respire. Tu devrais demander à Potter, il se vante de connaître Poudlard par cœur et tous ses passages secrets. Il pourra peut-être t'aider.

- Potter ? Mais je ne peux pas demander ça à Potter !

- Ben, je ne sais pas comment t'aider alors. » Dit Léa en se recouchant.

Irène se leva. Elle ne pouvait et non pas parce qu'elle ne voulait pas mais parce que ça lui était physiquement impossible, adresser deux mots à Potter. Il était vrai que la veille, Tisiphone sous son apparence leur avait parlé normalement et même avec impertinence. Elle n'avait pas le choix de toute façon. Elle devait se comporter comme Tisiphone pour avoir l'information qu'elle cherchait. Elle monta dans la salle commune et y trouva les trois compères sur les fauteuils près de la cheminée.

« Salut, dit-elle faiblement avant de reprendre avec un raclement de gorge. Salut ! »

Ils se retournèrent lentement vers elle.

« Tiens salut Irène, tu as lu les nouvelles ce matin ?

- Je … pourquoi ? Je devrais ?

- Regarde. »

Hippolyte lui tendit un hebdomadaire ouvert à une page. Sur la page trônait une immense photo des Gorgones en concert encadré par deux plus petite. Sur la troisième, il s'agissait d'une photo de la foule et on pouvait clairement voir Léa et elle juchée sur les épaules de leurs amis et battant des bras. Irène fut époustouflée par le sourire qui ressortait de son visage, heureux, serein, jeune. Pas de moue je-m'en-foutiste, pas de regard blasé. Pour la première fois, elle se trouvait belle et elle ressentit de la fierté … jusqu'à se souvenir que ce n'était pas tout à fait elle, mais Tisiphone. Elle redescendit violemment sur terre et rendit son journal à Pacôme.

« Merci. Potter excuse-moi j'ai besoin de toi, dit-elle précipitamment, sa panique revenue ne l'empêchant plus de parler. Est-ce que tu saurais comment aller jusqu'à Pré-Au-Lard sans se faire prendre ?

- Pourquoi veux-tu savoir ça ? Demanda le visé, les sourcils froncés.

- Je … j'ai oublié quelque chose là-bas et il faut vraiment que j'y retourne.

- Et pourquoi seulement je te donnerais cette information ?

- Je te paierai ce que tu veux, s'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter.

- Hum … intéressant, fit signe de réfléchir Potter.

- Mais il te la donnera gratuitement, finit Hippolyte faisant sursauter Potter.

- Quoi ? S'exclama-t-il.

- Tu te souviens de quoi on a parlé ce matin ? Lui dit Hippolyte en appuyant un regard sur ses deux amis.

- Ah oui, d'ailleurs Harper, commença Billie qui sembla se réveiller, on est vraiment désolés pour tes parents, on ne savait pas. »

Irène les observa stupéfait. Ils avaient pris des regards tristes mais qui semblaient sincères. Elle se souvint que Tisiphone par sa bouche leur avait craché que ses parents étaient morts. D'ailleurs, comment pouvait-elle savoir ça ? Elles n'en avaient jamais parlée ensemble. Elle ne s'attarda pas à émettre une hypothèse et reporta ses pensées sur eux. Elle fut à la fois en colère et soulagée

« Je n'aime pas faire pitié mais j'imagine que je n'ai pas le choix. Alors Potter, comment puis-je me rendre à Pré-Au-Lard ?

- Il va t'accompagner, affirma Hippolyte d'un ton qui ne laissait pas le choix à son meilleur ami.

- Jusqu'au passage secret du château, je me débrouillerai pour le reste, confirma Irène. »

Potter soupira d'agacement mais se leva et quitta la salle commune suivi par Irène. Ils ne parlèrent pas et cela arrangea Irène. Maintenant qu'elle se retrouvait seule avec lui, elle se sentait gênée. De plus, ça leur permettait de pas perdre de temps. Ils atteignirent le hall d'entrée et s'apprêtait à monter les marches de marbres quand Irène fut interpellée. Elle se retourna et fit face à Théo. Elle fut soudain horrifiée, paniquée, elle sentait le rouge monter à ses joues.

« Th … Théo. Je … hum …

- Tu veux aller faire un tours dans le parc ? demanda-t-il timidement.

- Euh … j'ai quelque chose … à faire là … mais …

- On doit travailler sur un devoir mais je suis sûr que ta petite amie sera dispo' pour toi dans quelques heures, dit Potter avec un sourire en coin. Désolé Nott.

- Très bien. Je serais dans la salle commune si tu me cherches, Irène. »

Sur ces mots Nott fit demi-tours et disparu dans le couloir qui menait aux cachots. Irène regarda ses baskets, attendant que les pieds de James se remettent en marche. Mais ils ne bougeaient pas et elle sentait le regard de leur propriétaire lui brûler la joue droite.

« Et bien, tu as une drôle de façon de parler à ton copain, Harper. Ça doit être vraiment marrant vos conversation, » dit Potter avec une voix amusée.

Irène ne se sentit même pas la force de s'énerver. A quoi ça pourrait bien servir de toute façon. Mais elle comprenait que à avoir parlé franchement et avec impertinence à Potter (et Meandea), leur avait donné le droit de se moquer ouvertement d'elle. Car, ils savaient maintenant qu'elle pouvait répliquer et trancher. Malheureusement, ils ignoraient qu'elle n'en était pas capable quand une fille plus sûre d'elle n'habitait pas son corps.

Devant l'impassibilité d'Irène, James reprit son chemin en s'assurant qu'elle le suivait. Elle en fut rassurer. Il emprunta un escalier puis un autre.

« Tu n'auras qu'à dire qu'on travaille sur un devoir d'étude des moldus. On est les deux seuls de notre classe à avoir pris cette matière.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda simplement Irène, ne comprenant pas de quoi Potter voulait parler.

- Je ne sais pas. Mon grand-père est passionné des moldus, mon père a vécu son enfance dans leur monde, du coup je voulais en savoir plus. Et ça semblait simple comme matière.

- Je voulais dire : pourquoi je devrais dire ça ?

- Pour Nott ! J'ai cru comprendre que tu ne voulais pas qu'il sache que tu allais à Pré-Au-Lard. Ce n'est pas pour un rencart au moins ? Demanda James soupçonneux.

- Bien sûr que non …

- Voilà on est arrivée. »

Ils étaient dans un couloir du troisième étage dans un petit renfoncement qui montrait une statut de sorcière borgne. James tapota une fois sur sa tête avec sa baguette en murmurant quelque chose qu'Irène n'entendit pas. La statut pivota et laissa paraître un passage. James entraîna Irène à l'intérieur par le bras et s'arrêta au début du tunnel.

« Tu vas arriver dans la cave d'Honeydukes, tu devras faire attention pour en sortir. Bon vu qu'on est en journée, il devrait y avoir de l'animation donc, tu passeras inaperçue. Tu n'as pas une robe se sorciers ?

- euh … pas sur moi.

- Tiens prend la mienne. Les gens pourraient comprendre que tu es une étudiante. Et mets ta capuche dans la rue. Le Dimanche, beaucoup de professeur vont manger ou se promener dans le village. Tu penses en avoir pour combien de temps ?

- Combien de temps i marcher pour arriver au village avec ce tunnel ?

- Une bonne demi-heure.

- Alors je devrait être revenue dans deux heures.

- Très bien, j'attendrai dans le couloir pour t'ouvrir.

- Ok … merci … Potter. »

Celui-ci ne dit mot et lui tendit sa cape avant de ressortir. Irène la mit sur ses épaules, alluma sa baguette et regarda le tunnel qui semblait instable et long. Comment pouvait-elle faire confiance à Potter ? C'était peut-être un piège. En même temps, elle n'avait plus vraiment le choix. Elle souffla pour se donner du courage et s'enfonça dans le tunnel. Tout au long du chemin encore de nombreuses questions venaient. Théo et Tisiphone tournait dans sa tête. Était-il vraiment son petit-ami à présent ? Était-elle en danger ? Pour s'empêcher d'y penser, elle chercha à refaire dans sa tête le chemin qui la mènerait là où elle avait laissée le corps de Tisiphone. Elle arriva soudain après une montée, au bout du tunnel, au dessus d'elle, une trappe en bois apparaissait. Elle la souleva discrètement. La voie était libre, elle sortit et se retrouva en quelques pas dans le magasin. Il y avait en effet beaucoup de famille qui venait faire des achats de sucreries. A l'approche de Halloween, la décoration et les bonbons en éditions limités présentaient des personnages effrayants du monde magique à dominance orange et noir. Irène sortit du magasin et traversa la grande rue de Pré-Au-Lard. La scène qui avait servie aux musiciens la veille avait disparu mais Irène se souvenait qu'elle se trouvait tout en bas de la grande rue, offrant ainsi une meilleure vue à tous les spectateurs. Léa leur avait fait prendre une ruelle sur la droite, juste avant le bureau de poste. Irène l'emprunta, elle se retrouva une centaine de mètres plus loin dans un carrefour en fourche. Elle hésita quelques secondes à quelle chemin prendre puis se décida pour celui de gauche. Elle ne sut jamais si elle avait bien fait mais elle mit près de trois quart d'heures pour trouver la petite place sur laquelle elle avait mangé cette stupide omelette. Il lui fallut un petit quart d'heure de plus plus pour retrouver la ruelle où elle avait laissé Tisiphone. Elle reconnut les débris de verres de la bouteille qui s'était fracassée sur les pavés. Mais aucune trace d'un corps autour d'elle. Elle ne sut si elle fut rassurée ou non. Elle retourna vers Honeyduck et emprunta à nouveau le passage secret. Sur le chemin, elle ne pouvait plus s'empêcher de pleurer. Elle avait perdu Tisiphone que ce soit son esprit ou son corps et maintenant elle ne savait comment elle pourrait répondre à toutes ces questions qui la taraudaient. Elle se sentait complètement perdue et impuissante. Elle arriva bientôt à l'autre bout du passage secret. Elle essuya du mieux qu'elle put ses larmes et regarda sa montre. Elle était en retard d'une demi-heure. Pourvus que Potter ne se soit pas lassé de l'attendre. Elle tenta de taper sur le mur. Quelques minutes plus tard alors qu'elle désespérait de retourner un jour dans le château, le passage s'ouvrit et Potter et Pacôme se tenaient dans l'encadrement.

« Tu es en retard, Harper, dit Potter, impassible.

- Désolée, » dit-elle en essuyant discrètement ses larmes.

Elle passa rapidement devant les deux garçons qui la suivirent du regard et prit le chemin des toilettes les plus proches. Elle ne s'attendait pas à être suivie.

« Tu as trouvé ce que tu cherchais Harper ?

- euh … non … mais c'est pas grave.

- Ben ça n'a pas l'air, tu sembles bouleversé » lui affirma Potter.

Hippolyte lui lança un regard qui signifiait qu'il manquait vraiment de tact. Puis il retourna vers Irène dont les larmes ne purent que couler.

« ça va aller Irène ? Demanda Hippolyte avec attendrissement.

- Oui, oui, merci … pour tout. Je … Je ne dirais à personne pour le passage secret, Potter, ne t'inquiète pas. »

Irène leur lança un dernier regard pour voir leurs réactions mais en tant que garçons, ils semblaient seulement gênés devant ses larmes. Elle ouvrit la porte des toilettes et la referma après être entrée à l'intérieur. Elle sécha ses pleurs puis releva la tête pour se diriger vers les lavabos. Elle tomba alors nez à nez avec Tisiphone.

« Irène. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

Celle-ci fut tellement ébahi qu'elle se mit à rire et pleurer en même temps et se retint de sauter au cou de son ami.

« Je … je t'ai cherchée partout. J'avais peur que ton esprit soit partit dans un autre corps, ou que ton corps ait été retrouvé par quelqu'un …

- Tout va bien, quand tu t'es endormie, je n'ai plus senti ton esprit mais mon corps à Pré-Au-Lard. Je suis rentrée après. J'étais crevée, ça devait être une expérience trop éprouvante pour moi du coup, j'ai dormi jusqu'à 12h et quand je t'ai cherché, je ne te trouvais pas. Je pensais que tu étais avec Nott.

- Avec Nott ? Non, mais on en reparlera plus tard. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé hier ? Tu as une idée ?

- Aucune, avoua Tisiphone sans paraître plus curieuse que ça. Je pense que c'est dû aux champignons, on les utilise dans certaines potions donc peut-être que mélangé à de la weed ou de l'alcool, ça donne une potion transfert de corps.

- Mais ça n'a fait ça qu'à nous !

- Ben peut-être que tout le monde ne réagit pas de la même façon. Bref, le plus important, c'est que tout soit rentré dans l'ordre.

- Tout soit rentré dans l'ordre ? Explosa Irène, ne comprenant pas le je-m'en-foutisme de son amie. Je te signale que je suis en gros plan dans un magazine et qu'en plus Potter pense que je sors avec Nott !

- Tu n'as pas à te préoccuper de ce que pense Potter, s'assombrit Tisiphone. Et pour le magazine, ça va remonter ta cote de popularité, continua-t-elle sans sembler plaisanter.

- Mais je ne veux pas me faire remarquer, tu commences à me connaître et tu le sais très bien.

- Je ne peux pas le savoir, toi même tu ne sais pas ce tu veux. N'oublie pas que j'étais dans ton corps mais aussi ton esprit.

- Alors je dis à Théo « désolée, mais en fait, c'est ma copine tarée qui était dans mon corps et elle en a profité » ? Tu as bien dû voir … ou sentir ou je ne sais quoi, qu'il ne me plaît pas plus que ça.

- Je voulais juste te faire prendre conscience que tu n'étais pas toute seule et que tu devrais avoir plus confiance en toi. Ne me dis pas que tu ne t'aies pas senti bien."

Irène réfléchit. Elle avait été très gênée toute la soirée de se voir se comporter ainsi. Mais il était vraie qu'elle s'était senti bien, en se donnant de l'importance auprès des autres. Elle repensa à la photo du journal où on pouvait l'admirer s'amuser. Elle s'était trouvée éblouissante de bonheur et avait été fière.

« Tu as raison, c'était bizarre de ne plus pouvoir faire ce que je voulais … non, c'était surtout bizarre de ne pas pouvoir m'empêcher de faire ce que je veux.

- Oui je l'ai senti, tu avais tellement peur des « qu'en dit-on ? » que tu essayais de m'arrêter mais une fois la chose faite, tu t'éclatais ! Et je suis désolée pour Théo. C'est vrai que j'ai peut-être été un peu loin.

- Ça tu peux le dire ! Fit mine de se fâcher Irène. Il m'attend dans la salle commune. Qu'est-ce que je vais lui dire ?! »

Malgré elle, elle fut poussée par son amie vers la sortie des toilettes.

« Débrouilles-toi, sinon je retourne dans ton corps et je dévaste tout autour de toi ».

Elle lui tira la langue puérilement et tourna les talons. Irène resta bouche-bée quelques minutes puis retourna vers la salle commune. Théo était à sa table habituelle près de la fenêtre et semblait travailler sur un devoir. Elle s'approcha lentement.

« Théo ?

- Oui, dit-il en levant la tête. Ah, Irène !

- Je veux pas te déranger si tu es occupé.

- Non, non, c'est bon, de toute façon je n'arrive à rien avec ce devoir. On va faire un tours ?

- Oui, bonne idée, souffla-t-elle. »

Elle enfonça ses mains dans ses poches pour écarter toute envie de les enlacer à Théo. Ils marchèrent côte à côte pendant une centaine de mètre sans parler jusqu'à ce qu'il crève l'abcès.

« Pourquoi tu as la cape de Potter ? Demanda-t-il.

- Hein ? (elle vérifia d'un coup d'oeil et sur la robe bien trop large pour elle était brodé au dessus de l'insigne de Serpentard, J. S. Potter) Oh, il me l'a prêtée pour … parce que j'avais froid, j'ai oublié de lui rendre. »

Elle se rendit compte que ça faisait aux yeux de Théo très flirt comme geste car il s'assombrit. Peut-être que ça le rendrait plus distant après tout.

« Je pensais que tu rentrerais à la salle commune avec lui, tu as mis du temps par rapport à lui.

- Oh oui, désolée. J'ai croisé Bob et ça faisait longtemps qu'on avait pas passé de temps ensemble.

- Bob ?

- Oui, mon cousin … Fin Robert Thomas.

- Ah oui, il est dans quelques classes avec moi. Je ne savais pas que c'était ton cousin. »

Ils étaient à présent sorti du château et arrivaient sans s'être concerté au coin caché des drogués comme l'appelait Léa. Irène aperçut un banc qui n'était pas là d'habitude. Elle s'en étonna mais fut heureuse de pouvoir s'y asseoir pour délaisser l'herbe fraiche. Théo s'assit près d'elle et sortit un joint déjà roulé de sa poche. Il l'alluma, tira deux taffs puis le tendit à Irène qui le prit volontiers. Elle ne pensait pas qu'elle serait aussi tendue.

« Alors … je voulais savoir … commença timidement Théo

- Pour hier ! S'exclama Irène en recrachant maladroitement de la fumée. Euh …

- Tu n'as pas l'air très à l'aise, s'amusa Théo. Ecoute, je comprendrai si tu ne voulais pas aller plus loin. On n'était pas vraiment dans notre état normal hier, fin surtout toi, rit-il.

- Ne te moque pas, dit Irène en faisant mine de bouder. Mais c'est vrai … du coup, je suis un peu gêné, on ne se connaît pas beaucoup et …

- Disons qu'on traîne ensemble, on flirte et puis on verra par la suite. En tout cas tu me plais beaucoup. »

Irène ne croyait pas à sa chance. Elle n'était même plus gêné, elle ne serait pas en froid avec Théo et ils continueraient à être ami et elle en avait envie. Ils se mirent à discuter de tout et de rien autour du joint puis allèrent dans la Grande Salle pour prendre un goûter. Ils s'installèrent à la table des Serpentard, face à face mais Irène vit arriver derrière Théo, son cousin Bob.

« Salut, dit ce dernier faisant se retourner Nott. Ça va Irène ? Demanda-t-il suspicieux.

- euh … oui très bien. Et toi ?

- Oui. On mange ensemble ce soir ? Ça fait longtemps qu'on n'a pas parlé.

- Bonne idée, oui. On se rejoint dans le hall à 19h ?

- Ouais. A tout à l'heure, dit-il avant de partir.

- Je suis invisible ? demanda Nott sombrement.

- Il est juste très protecteur avec moi, il se méfie de ceux qui m'approche. D'ailleurs c'est sûrement pour ça qu'il veut qu'on mange ensemble alors qu'on s'est vu tout à l'heure », ajouta-t-elle en se souvenant de son mensonge.

D'accord, leur amitié était mal partie vu le nombre de mensonge qu'elle avait débité en une petite heure.

Ils mangèrent tranquillement puis retournèrent vers la salle commune. Nott rejoignit ses amis quand Irène se dirigea vers Léa. Celle-ci regardait le cheminée d'un œil vague alors que ses paupières semblaient lourdes. Elle avait le teint blafard et ne s'était sans doute pas maquillé.

« ça va ? Demanda Irène en fronçant des sourcils.

- Hein ? Demanda Léa en levant la tête. Ah ? Oui, oui ça va. Tu étais où ?

- Faire un tours … avec Nott, ajouta la cinquième année après une seconde d'hésitation.

- Ah, et alors ? Ça s'est passé comment ? Interrogea Léa sans grande excitation ce qui étonna Irène.

- On a mis les choses au clair et on est juste amis pour l'instant. Tu es sûr que ça va ?

- Hein ? Oui, oui. Juste une méga gueule de bois. Je ne serais même pas sortit du dortoir si ma coloc' n'avait pas débarqué avec son mec et je ne t'ai pas trouvé dans ton dortoir mais il y avait Meandea alors j'ai dû venir ici.

- Pourquoi tu n'as pas été avec Mathew ? Vous sembliez bien vous entendre hier.

- Avec cette tête ? Ça ne va pas ? On s'appelle pas toute Irène à avoir une belle peau en toute occasion, » s'exclama-t-elle en tirant la langue.

Irène rougit un peu au compliment de son amie même si elle trouvait qu'elle exagérait. Elle s'assit près d'elle et attrapa les journaux qui avaient été abandonné sur la table basse. Elle chercha une page et la montra à Léa. Celle-ci retrouva d'un seul coup toute sa bonne humeur.


	7. Chapter 7

« Ce n'est pas mon petit ami, » s'agaça Irène pour la énième fois de la journée.

Qu'elle ait dû mettre les pendules à l'heure avec Léa & Bob, elle le comprenait mais qu'elle ait des comptes à rendre à ses camarades avec qui elle ne parlait jamais, ça l'insupportait. Elle était à présent rentrée dans son dortoir pour aller se coucher après sa promenade quotidienne avec Théo. Elle n'avait pas atteint la porte de la salle de bain que Billie & Julie l'avaient interrogée. Elle n'avait pu que répéter la phrase qu'elle avait déjà dit plusieurs fois en quelques jours.

« Pourtant c'était très chaud à Pré-Au-Lard, Samedi.

- L'ivresse de la musique, tu connais ? »

Irène s'échappa dans la salle de bain. Elle s'était rendu compte que Théo n'avait pas une très bonne réputation et que ça ne plaisait pas à Bob qu'elle « flirt » avec lui. Au départ, elle s'était demandé si il n'aurait pas eu la même réaction avec n'importe quel garçon car il prenait encore Irène pour une petite fille fragile. Puis il lui avait demandé de confirmer la rumeur comme quoi Théo était un dealeur, rumeur qu'elle avait niée (malgré son état de défonce à ce moment là). Au cours de sa conversation avec Théo ce soir-là, conversation amicale et libérée, elle avait interrogé son ami.

« Comment fais-tu pour que les gens ne sachent pas exactement si tu deale ou non ?

- C'est simple, je ne fais rien en cachette. C'est quand on se cache que les gens se doutent, si on le fait devant eux, ils croient qu'il ne s'agit pas de quelque chose de compromettant.

- Bien vu. Mais pour ceux qui achète ? Il ne répète jamais ?

- Tu m'as déjà vendu à quelqu'un ?

- Bien sûr que non.

- Parce que tu sais que si tu me vend, je ne te vendrai plus. Après j'élimine toute concurrence comme ça, ils ne peuvent pas aller voir ailleurs, sourit-il.

- Qu'est-ce que tu leur fais aux pauvres petits concurrents ? S'amusa Irène.

- Pas besoin de faire grand chose, mon grand-père était un mangemort très redouté, rit-il ce qui choqua Irène. De toute façon, on peut pas dire que j'aie de la concurrence à Poudlard ! » Ajouta-t-il devant le regard effaré d'Irène.

Pour tout dire, Irène se sentait bien en compagnie de Théo. Il n'y avait plus tellement d'ambiguïté entre eux, même s'il faisait souvent des réflexions sur une future relation amoureuse entre eux. Irène calmait ses ardeurs en riant, généralement. C'était plus devenu un jeu entre eux. Ils partageaient chaque soir après le dîner un joint tout en phasant complètement sur la réalité du monde.

Si Irène s'était rapproché de Théo, cela lui laissait moins de temps à passer avec Léa. C'était avec elle qu'elle partageait un cône de marijuana avant l'arrivée de Théo dans sa vie et celle-ci l'avait un peu mauvaise. Alors, même si Irène refusait toujours de fumer en pleine journée de cours, elle l'accompagnait dans le coin secret des drogués après le repas du midi pour passer du temps avec elle. Quelque fois, elles s'échappaient de leurs dortoirs et se retrouvaient toute la nuit à parler.

Quant à Tisiphone, elle ne lui parlait pratiquement plus. A vrai dire, Irène ne savait pas pourquoi mais pensait que c'était juste par manque de temps et de points communs. D'ailleurs, elles n'étaient aucunement en froid et quand elle se croisait dans les couloirs, elles se souriaient amicalement. Irène en était à la fois soulagée et triste. En quelques semaines, elle s'était beaucoup rapprochée de Tisiphone et elle se rendait compte que grâce à elle, elle s'était affirmée. Mais son influence était trop grande et Tisiphone avait tendance à agresser le train de vie d'Irène.

Irène laissa longtemps couler l'eau chaude sur sa nuque. Le soir même, Théo l'avait quittée en l'embrassant tendrement au coin des lèvres. Elle rougit en y repensant, comme elle avait rougi sur le moment mais accompagna son embarra d'un sourire niais. Elle appréciait vraiment beaucoup Théo et semblait vraiment lui plaire alors pourquoi ne pas sauter le pas. Après tout, beaucoup des filles de son âge était déjà sorti avec un garçon et elle non. Peut-être était-il temps de tenter l'aventure. Elle s'empressa de finir sa douche, enfila son pyjama, sécha rapidement ses cheveux d'un coup de baguette puis sortit de son dortoir. Elle sursauta en voyant dans le couloir, Billie qui discutait avec Pacôme et Potter. Elle s'appuya fort contre la porte pour ne pas être vue (en pyjama). Elle ne put s'empêcher d'écouter.

« Peut-être qu'ils sont simplement amis, chuchota Hippolyte.

- Tu as vu le baiser qu'ils ont échangé dans la salle commune avant de se séparer ?, lui dit Potter.

- Ce n'était pas vraiment un baiser, c'était plus un bisou.

- Oui, fin jamais je n'embrasserai Billie de cette façon »

Irène vit du coin de l'œil Billie faire une moue déçue pendant quelques secondes avant de se reprendre pour paraître impassible. Léa avait sans doute raison, Billie ne traînait pas innocemment avec Potter.

« Bon, on aura qu'à les suivre à leur prochain rencart, conclu-t-il. Allons nous coucher. Bonne nuit Billie. »

Les garçons entrèrent dans leur dortoir et Billie vint vers Irène. Celle-ci eut juste le réflexe de claquer inutilement la porte, ce qui fit lever le regard de Meandea. Elle écarquilla les yeux et sembla gênée.

« Tiens Irène. Bonne nuit. »

C'était étonnant. Irène en était sûr, c'était d'elle et de Nott que parlaient ses camarades de classe. Elle était confuse. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'on se mêle ainsi de sa vie ? Elle soupira et se dirigea vers le dortoir de Léa. Elle frappa trois fois deux coups sur la porte. Une minute plus tard, son amie sortit et elles se dirigèrent vers la salle commune.

« Je viens de surprendre une conversation des trois im'béciles (terme qualificatif pour Potter, Pacôme et Meandea par Léa) ! Ils se demandaient si je sortais avec Nott. Soupira Irène.

- Tout le monde se le demande.

- Mais ça ne regarde personne !

- Oui, mais rend toi compte qu'il y a quelques semaines, tu étais pratiquement invisible. Aujourd'hui tu t'affirmes, et en plus avec Nott qui est quand même quelqu'un d'assez mystérieux aussi. Ça fait parler. »

Irène médita un peu sur ces paroles.

« Tu craques toujours pour Potter ? Demanda Léa en s'asseyant sur le canapé face à la cheminée.

- Je sais pas trop. Il me paraît moins intéressant et en même temps, j'ai toujours sût que ça ne se ferait jamais, du coup, je vais vite passer à autre chose.

- Avec Théo ? S'amusa Léa.

- Je pense que je vais nous laisser une chance, dit timidement Irène.

- Ahh ! C'est trop bien ! Peut-être que je pourrais encore plus me rapprocher de Mathew comme ça.

- Tu sais très bien qu'il a une copine.

- Oui mais à l'extérieur de Poudlard, donc ça peut vite casser ! »

Irène n'osa pas dire à Léa qu'elle ne la comprenait pas. Jamais elle, ne se donnerait l'espoir de sortir avec un garçon qui aurait déjà une copine et encore moins de briser leur couple simplement pour un petit béguin. Elles avaient toutes deux appris par Théo que le beau Serpentard avait une copine à l'extérieur de Poudlard, une petite serveuse du chemin de traverse.

Les deux jeunes filles papotèrent encore quelques instants puis allèrent se coucher.

Le lendemain, le château bouillonnait d'impatience. Le soir même aurait lieu le banquet de Halloween et cette année il était déguisé. En quoi se déguiser le jour de Halloween quand on porte déjà des robes noirs et des chapeaux pointus toute l'année. Beaucoup d'étudiant avait finalement décidé de ne rien faire.

La journée de cours passa rapidement, comme toutes les journées de cours. Irène n'était pas très douée en Métamorphose, en Défense contre les Force et en Enchantement mais les professeurs ne pouvaient pas lui reprocher de ne pas mettre le meilleur d'elle-même.

A 17h30, après une petite sieste, Irène se présenta dans la salle commune où elle fut immédiatement embarquée par Léa.

« Viens, on va se déguiser !

- Quoi ? A quelle heure on a parlé de déguisement ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai ce qu'il te faut. »

Quand les deux amies ressortirent du dortoir des filles de sixième année une bonne heure plus tard, Irène était maquillée en noir et blanc, représentant un crâne sans chair, et sur ses vêtements noirs était dessinait le squelette humain. Ses cheveux avaient été ébouriffés et blanchis. Elle était loin d'être belle, mais au moins, on aurait du mal à la reconnaître. Léa elle, portait un long manteau du dessus de sa tête jusqu'à ses pieds et tenait une citrouille de Haloween sous son bras. Grâce à un sort d'invisibilité, elle pouvait voir au travers du manteau sans être vue, et grâce à un sort d'animation, quand elle parlait, les dents et les yeux de la citrouille reproduisait ses gestes du visage. L'effet était parfait. Tellement, que quand elle entra dans la salle commune et croisa une première année, celle-ci hurla.

« Pas mal, dit Pacôme entre deux rires. Qui se cache la dessous ?

- Le cavalier sans tête de citrouille, entendit-on.

- Salut Hippolyte, pas mal ton déguisement.

- Irène ?! Merci, le tiens est cool aussi, je ne t'avais pas reconnu. Donc j'imagine que c'est Léa le cavalier sans tête de citrouille.

- Rhooo, rala Léa sous son déguisement. »

Hippolyte était déguisé en loup-garou. Il avait des poils sur le visage et les cheveux décoiffés en brosse et bien sûr du faux sang sur les lèvres et une cicatrice en forme de morsure dans le cou.

« Bon, je dois aller voir James, il a du mal avec son déguisement. A tout à l'heure. »

Les filles se dirigèrent vers Théo et ses amis qui n'étaient pas déguisés. Après quelques rires dû aux déguisements des filles, ils se dirigèrent tous vers la Grande Salle. Irène fut étonnée mais rassurée de voir qu'un bon tiers des étudiants s'était quand même déguisée. On faisait moins attention à elle ainsi.

Une fois la plupart des étudiants installés à table, le directeur se leva pour commencer un discours. Mais la grande porte s'ouvrit à la volée.

« Je vais tous vous tuez bande de vaurien ! » cria une voix sifflante suivie d'un rire hystérique.

Ainsi entra dans la salle un Lord Voldemort et une Bellatrix Lestrange plus vraisemblable que jamais. Quelques étudiants, parmi les plus jeunes, s'effrayèrent, d'autres rirent de bons cœurs mais la plupart fronça les sourcils, n'appréciant visiblement pas la blague. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres étaient toujours un sujet tabou dans le monde des sorciers, même des années après sa chute. Irène s'en fichait, de toute façon il était mort.

Le Lord Voldemort s'avança entre les tables du milieu en scrutant les élèves de ses yeux rouges alors que la Bellatrix Lestrange riait toujours à la folie. S'en suivirent alors un élèves qui arriva en courant, baguette au poing.

« Tiens, prends ça, Voldichou ! » Cria-t-il en envoyant un sort de Jambencoton.

Les jambes du faux Voldemort se mirent à bouger de manière incontrôlable. Irène observa le deuxième jeune homme. Il portait des lunettes rondes et noirs sous sa touffe de cheveux bruns et sur son front était exagérément dessinée une cicatrice en forme d'éclair. Harry Potter en somme. Irène plissa un peu plus les yeux et finit par reconnaître le déguisé. Albus Potter. Elle se tourna vers sa table et remarqua que Billie et Hippolyte, dans un fou rire, n'était pas accompagné de James Potter. Ce devait être lui, le Voldemort, mais son déguisement n'en montrait rien et Bellatrix Lestrange n'était autre que Lily Potter. Et bien, les parents Potter ne devait pas s'ennuyer tous les jours avec des rejetons pareils. Quand sa petite sœur le débarrassa enfin de son sortilège, on entendit des applaudissement à la table des professeurs. Le directeur, toujours debout frappait dans ses mains et avait un sourire à la fois amusé et triste.

« Et bien, quelle imagination ! J'aurais aimé que cela se passe vraiment de cette façon ! Très amusant. Je ne pense pas me tromper en vous ayant reconnut comme Messieurs et Mademoiselle Potter ? »

Les trois farceurs enlevèrent une partie de leur déguisement pour le prouver.

« Je vous prierai de faire plus attention aux cours d'Histoire de la Magie. Mais merci pour ce petit spectacle. Allez vous asseoir à vos place s'il vous plait.

- Je peux ajouter quelque chose, professeur ? Demanda James Potter.

- Je vous en prie.

- Tous les gadgets et accessoires qui ont constitué nos déguisements viennent de chez Weasley, Farces pour sorciers Facétieux ! S'exclamèrent les trois Potter ensemble à l'adresse des autres étudiants.

- Très bien, merci, après cette courte page de pub, je vous annonce que le banquet de Halloween peut commencer ! Je vous prévoit une surprise à la fin du repas. »

Léa souffla en enlevant le long manteau qu'elle portait. « Il fait chaud là-dessous ! » dit-elle en se servant dans les plats qui venaient d'apparaître. Le repas se passa sans encombre dans la bonne humeur, tous remis du spectacle des Potter.

A la fin du repas, le directeur se leva à nouveau.

« Bien, je pense que tout le monde s'est bien rassasié. Maintenant, laissez moi vous annoncer que le bal de Noël aura lieu cette année le dernier week-end des vacances. (plaintes des étudiant) Mais … (silence) le Poudlard Express de Londres reviendra l'après-midi même pour que vous puissiez tous, y compris les plus jeunes, participer à ce bal. (exclamations de joies dans l'assistance). Pour finir, les professeurs se lassent d'organiser pour vous de tels événements et de se voir critiquer la semaine suivante. Je demande donc à ceux qui le souhaite de s'inscrire pour faire partie de Comités des Fêtes de Poudlard et d'organiser cette soirée. Je compte sur ceux qui se sont déguisé ce soir, et Mr James Sirius Potter, qui aime tant l'animation, gérera ça très bien. Merci de vous inscrire auprès de lui. »

James sursauta et ouvrit de grands yeux, juste avant de les refermer. Voilà, le directeur l'avait gentiment puni pour son culot et en même temps s'assurait que quelques jeunes filles s'inscriraient au comité pour les beaux yeux du Potter. D'une pierre deux coups, le directeur était vraiment très efficace. Les filles et Théo et Mathew se levèrent pour sortir.

« On devrait s'inscrire, ça doit être marrant ! S'exclama Léa quand ils passèrent dans le hall.

- Hey Nott, l'interpella Potter sous son déguisement de Voldemort en passant près d'eux. Tu ne suis plus ton Maître ? »

Irène ne comprit pas tout de suite ce que voulait dire Potter mais c'était déjà trop tard. Nott avait bondi sur Potter et l'avait soulevé par le col en le plaquant contre le mur. Il semblait furieux, respirait rapidement et ses yeux lançait des éclairs à quelques centimètres de ceux de Potter.

« Lâche-le, Théo, il n'en vaut pas la peine. Dit Mathew en tentant de faire lâcher prise à son ami.

- Tu es vraiment con, Potter, cracha Tisiphone qui passait par là mais disparu.

- Nott ! Lâchez Mr Potter immédiatement. Dans mon bureau, tout les deux ! », s'exclama la voix scandalisé de McGonagall.


End file.
